The Pasta-loving Reaper and the OCD Nation! A personality swap?
by Pokelolmc
Summary: Medusa is back in Rachel's body and is conspiring revenge on Death. She escapes to reality and discovers that they live in an anime. She finds another anime called Hetalia and swaps Italy and Death the Kid's personalities around! And even more! Will the DWMA be able to stop her? Also, a world meeting turns into an all-out crazy war zone in chap 3! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1: Anime and Reality

Chapter 1: Anime and Reality

**Normal POV**

Medusa sat down in the small room, working at the crystal ball. She was in the body of a young child (Rachel), since her original body was destroyed. "There has to be some way… THAT I CAN GET MY REVENGE ON THAT ACCURSED DEATH GOD!" she thumped her hands down on the floor in front of her, making the crystal ball shake. "I must come up with something Death won't know about, strike the idiotic reaper by surprise…" she put her index finger up to her cheek and thought about it. "Hmmm… Let's see…" Medusa closed her eyes and concentrated on the crystal ball. She opened her eyes and looked at the visions appearing on the ball's glassy surface. "That's IT!" she jumped up and closed her eyes, mumbling a few words, then she was out of the room. When Medusa opened her eyes, she was no longer in the room with her crystal ball, but in a house, she was standing in the middle of what seemed to be a living room, there was a laptop computer on dining table that marked the start of the kitchen. The kitchen had a floor covered in cream coloured tiles, there was a green bench, and appliances opposite it. Medusa went over to the laptop, it was a while since she used electronics other than light switches, it was way back when she was a nurse at the DWMA. She booted up the laptop, and turned around to see if anyone was watching. She could see no-one, she couldn't even hear or find the presence of anyone other than her. She realized then that no one was home. Everyone, or whoever lived there, was obviously out somewhere. She wanted to do things while she could, so she did things quickly. Once the computer started up, it came to a user screen. There was a user labelled 'Kids'. "The person who lives here obviously has children" Medusa concluded out loud, "so the kid's user should hopefully not be locked with a password." She was right, she clicked on the 'Kids' user and got on without a password. She found an application for the internet, and began searching.

"So… this is the world of reality, huh?" Medusa said, even though she was the only one there "This place might hold some answers. Maybe they hold information about the DWMA, or Death." She typed 'Death Weapon Meister Academy' into the internet search engine. It came up with all sorts of results, and the things written about the DWMA exactly matched that of the DWMA she knew. "How can these people of reality know so much about the DWMA?" Medusa wondered out loud, "and what's with the words 'Soul Eater'? They appear very frequently" she decided to scrap her current search, and search up 'Soul Eater' instead. She got lots of results, anime episodes, an online Soul Eater Wiki, websites to read Soul Eater manga online, all sorts of Soul Eater funny moments and AMV videos, even fan fiction! She decided to check out a wiki website, a free online information website "An online encyclopaedia?" she said. Medusa clicked on it. The web page was titled in the search results 'Soul Eater: Interpaedia- The Encyclopaedia of the Internet'. She read the first paragraph on the website.

"Soul Eater is a well-known Japanese manga written and drawn by the Japanese manga artist Atsutshi Okubo. The story of Soul Eater is set at the Death Weapon Meister Academy, a school in Death City, that was founded by the grim reaper Lord Death. The students that attend the academy are meisters and weapons. Weapons are people who have the ability to transform into weapons, and meisters are people who don't have weapon powers but are skilled in wielding weapons and usually have the ability of Soul Perception, the power to see souls. The main story of Soul Eater follows the life of three meisters and their weapons who are students at the academy: The Scythe meister Maka Albarn and her weapon partner, the scythe Soul "Eater" Evans, the assassin Black Star and his weapon partner, the shadow weapon Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, and Lord Death's son, the grim reaper Death the Kid and his twin pistol partners, Elizabeth "Liz" Thompson and Patricia "Patty" Thompson (A.K.A the Thompson Sisters). Soul Eater was adapted into an anime (a Japanese art style animated show) which first aired in Japan in 2008." Medusa read the words aloud. Then smiled evilly, finally figuring some things out.

"So, I see then that this place is called the world of REALITY for a reason" she said out loud, though (as mentioned before) she was completely alone. "This is the world of reality. Which is actual REALITY itself. We just live in Soul Eater, its own world, the world of an anime." She clicked on a hyperlink that said 'Soul Eater characters'. The hyperlink brought her to a page of Soul Eater characters and who they were voiced by in the anime. Medusa went down and saw 'Death the Kid' on the list. "Hmmm…" Medusa saw the name of Kid's English voice actor, then grinned evilly. "This is going to get interesting" she said in a pleased tone. She clicked on the hyperlink of Kid's English voice actor's name. She was taken to a page that had a list of characters from lots of other animes that Kid's voice actor was also the voice of. She found 'Death the Kid- Soul Eater' three quarters down the list. There was also a hyperlink that she found for another of the characters that Kid's voice actor voiced. The hyperlink was 'Hetalia', which was further up the list at 'Italy- Hetalia'. Medusa Immediately clicked. She wanted as much information as she could find. It brought her to a web page on Hetalia. After reading some paragraphs about it, she suddenly had a devious idea.

"So, Hetalia is an anime too. And it's about personified countries as characters. Nothing too bad. No extreme fighting in the plot, just stereotypes, simple misadventures and silly antics. I could easily set up a base of operations in Hetalia and they would be helpless against me! I could then use my base of operations to prepare my revenge for that blasted grim reaper, who couldn't stop me since he has no idea of the concept of reality and animes, let alone know HOW to get out of the world of Soul Eater! Death would be an even bigger idiot, not knowing what was coming!" Medusa spoke evilly. "Then again… wouldn't it be FUN to watch Death trying to figure out the solution to an inter-anime disaster?! I think I should give the reaper a bit of torture from another anime!" Medusa said, considering it. "But how can bug him? I know! I'll make Soul Eater and Hetalia collide! The two animes will become total chaos! While the chaos goes on, I can get the chance to take over Hetalia and plan an even BIGGER revenge against Death!" Medusa laughed evilly. "However, what will I do to annoy Death with Hetalia? That's IT! I'll annoy Death through his son, that will be my first move before I make things get bigger! I can also cause chaos in Soul Eater and Hetalia at the same time!" she went down to a list of the Hetalia characters "If I can find a character from Hetalia that has a really strange personality, I can use my magic to swap their personality with Kid's, Kid will end up with their personality, and they will end up with Kid's! The swap will drive people in Soul Eater and Hetalia crazy! And how about I add in a new twist as well, I should swap their VOICES as WELL as personalities! That will SHOCK them!" she laughed more, sounding even more evil than before. Medusa looked down and found the Hetalia character 'Italy'. "Italy sounds perfect!" she exclaimed. "Not only does he have the same English voice actor as Death the Kid, but he is a total coward, speaks in a high, Italian accent, loves pasta, is barely EVER serious or unhappy and is overall a bit of a weirdo! I can't imagine Death's reaction when his son starts speaking in a squeaky high voice, yelling out about pasta and waving white flags around screaming for Germany!" Medusa let off one more loud, evil laugh before she got serious and prepared for what she was going to do.


	2. Chapter 2: The Spell is Cast!

**Author's note: Hey! I forgot to put an author's note on the previous chapter and didn't realize until it was too late. So, since the summary character limit was too short for me, I'll just give you a bit more of a blurb about the story:**

**Medusa is back in Rachel's body and is trying to plan a revenge on Death. She finds out about the world of reality through her crystal ball and decides to go there. That's when she finds out that Soul Eater is just an anime they live in, and she finds another anime called Hetalia. She decides to find a really weird character from Hetalia (in the previous chapter you find out she chose Italy for that) and swap their personality and voice with Death the Kid's. So Italy starts acting like Kid, and Kid starts acting like Italy. And Kid and Italy are not the only ones with their personalities swapped! Later on in the story more characters will get swapped voices and personalities. As well as Hetalia characters getting stranded in Soul Eater, and Soul Eater characters getting stranded in Hetalia. Other things will also happen when the two animes collide. Will the DWMA be able to stop Medusa before Soul Eater and Hetalia are caught in chaos? Read on to find out.**

**BTW, sorry if the image looks a bit stupid, no matter how much I resized it the left and right parts kept getting cut out of the picture when I uploaded it to my image manager.**

**This is also my first fanfiction so please review, your feedback would be well appreciated :) **

**Death the Kid: Pokelolmc does NOT own Soul Eater or Hetalia and does NOT intend to infringe copyright in any way whatsoever.**

**Italy: PASTAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Death the Kid: *sigh* And THAT'S why I didn't let Italy do the disclaimer.**

Chapter 2: The spell is cast! Medusa kicks off her plan?

**Normal POV**

Medusa held out her hand and her crystal ball materialized in front of her. She sat down with her legs crossed, put her hands on the crystal ball, closed her eyes and chanted out loud a magic spell.

_Give me the power to turn the tide,_

_To make Soul Eater and Hetalia collide,_

_Two different worlds together they clash,_

_The barrier between them reduced to ash,_

_Make the crossover begin I do ask,_

_With a personality switch, a simple task,_

_Swap the personalities and voices too,_

_Of Death the Kid and Italy,_

_Make them act and sound like each other so true,_

_Death the Kid like Italy AND ITALY LIKE DEATH THE KID!_

Medusa opened her eyes and looked up from the crystal ball. She watched as two vector arrows from her body shot out the top of the crystal ball and stopped in mid-air. Then suddenly, two crack-like "gaps" in the air opened up, they were dark black, with a soul inside each one. Medusa looked at the soul inside the gap on her left. It was a bright crimson red, on the top half of the soul, three white stripes ran across the left side, and stopped in a perfect line exactly halfway across the front and back of the soul. Underneath the white stripes, the soul had white, empty eyes that were not wide, nor completely narrow, but they were glaring, a small dot of a nose was underneath, in the gap in between the eyes, and the mouth curved down into a frown. "That's Death the Kid's soul" Medusa said. She looked then at the soul in the gap on her right. It was brown, with an odd looking curl coming out the left side. The soul had closed eyes, small marks for cheeks and a playful smile. "Which means that must be Italy's" she concluded. She watched as the vector arrows began moving again. The vector arrows pierced the still air, pushing their tips into the black gaps in the air. One of the arrows poked Kid's soul several times until it grasped onto the soul. The vector arrow came out of the gap, leaving Kid's soul back in it, the arrow emerged with a red ghost-like trail clinging to it that moved like a flag flapping in the breeze, the facial expression on Kid's soul suddenly changed from a frown to an unconscious look, the glaring eyes were now closed and the frowning mouth a small line. The other arrow was dealing with Italy's soul. It had no problem grasping the brown orb and extracting from it a ghostly, brown trail. The arrow left Italy's soul still in the black gap in the air, just like the one dealing with Kid's soul had done. Italy's soul suddenly gained an unconscious expression like Kid's, eyes closed, mouth a small, shut line.

Medusa grinned evilly, "The personalities have been extracted from your souls, and it only hurt a bit." She said with fake concern and a hint of sarcasm, looking at the two unconscious souls that were inside the two black gaps in the air. "But don't worry, because now you're getting them back! Thing is though, you won't get your OWN back!" Medusa laughed evilly as the vector arrow with the red trail of energy that was Death the Kid's personality entered one of the black gaps and gave Death the Kid's personality to Italy's soul, and the vector arrow that had the brown trail, Italy's personality, entered the other black gap in the air and gave Italy's personality to Death the Kid's soul. The two souls regained conscious facial expressions, however, Death the Kid's personality was now no longer holding its serious look, but instead, it's eyes were closed and it was wearing a cheerful smile, and Italy's soul was now adorned with a serious, unpleased look instead of its normal happy, playful face.

"Death the Kid acting like Italy and Italy acting like Death the Kid…" Medusa said as the black gaps in the air containing the two souls closed up. The vector arrows retreated through the crystal ball and back into Medusa's body. "Perfect. Now they have each other's personalities. The voice swap will take a day to fully take hold. So their voices will switch in 24 hours. But that doesn't mean it won't be fun with just the personalities swapped. In fact, it would be a lot more fun to see Death and the others thinking Kid's acting weird because he's tired and then be shocked when his voice changes completely a day later! Better get back into Soul Eater so I can watch the fun!" she said, very pleased with herself. She turned off the laptop and stood up straight. She muttered a few words and she disappeared out of the house in reality. She found herself back in the dimly lit room with her crystal ball, where she was before she went into reality. "Alright." She said with an evil grin lining her face, as she held her hands on the crystal ball. "Let's enjoy the show."

**There it is! That's chapter 2 people. I'm sorry if it's a bit short on that note, but I wanted to save the effects of the personality swap to chapter 3 if you know what I mean. I must say I'm looking quite forward to writing the third chapter. Because that's when I'll start mentioning Death the Kid and the personality swap affecting him. It will also be the first chapter where I alternate between points of view (POV's) since for this chapter and the first one it's been focusing only on Medusa and her casting the spell, so it's all been in Normal POV (Like, who'd want to see things from an antagonist's point of view? I mean really?). Looking forward to writing chapter 3. I will update the story as soon as I can. Please review, I would be absolutely delighted to hear your feedback. Also if you could favourite or follow this story, or me as the author, it would mean a lot since this is my first fanfiction. Anyway, stay tuned for Chapter 3 of The Pasta-loving Reaper and the OCD Nation! A Personality Swap?**


	3. Chapter 3: The Reaper and the Nation

**Author's note: Hey! So, this is chapter 3! We will FINALLY be able to take a look at the affects the personality swap is having! Not much to say though, I will be looking at Italy first, and then Death the Kid. Also, I hope this chapter is better written than the last two, I think my writing skills are starting to fade since it is the Christmas holidays :/. So I will try to word my stories the best I can.**

**Death the Kid: Damn! Why the heck did you **_**have**_** to make it a **_**personality**_** swap**_**?! **_**Especially since you're swapping my personality with **_**his**_**! \/ *Points to words below***

**Italy: PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSTTTTA AAAAAAAAAAA**

**Death the Kid: THIS IS TOTALLY EMBARASSING WHY THE HECK DID YOU WRITE THIS?!**

**Pokelolmc: Because I wanted too! *Rolls eyes* :/**

**Death the Kid: NOT TO MENTION ITALY IS ASYMMETRICAL BECAUSE OF HIS BLASTED CURL!**

**Pokelolmc: I **_**think**_** you should shut up now… but **_**how?**_

**Pokelolmc: I KNOW! *Runs off***

**Death the Kid: Oh **_**great! Now**_** the author has**_** run off on me**_** and has **_**left me**_** with this**_** weird, asymmetrical nation :/.**_

**Pokelolmc: I'm **_**ba-ack!**_** *Grins mischievously***_**.**_

**Death the Kid: What are you… No **_**wait what are you doi-**_

**Pokelolmc: *Rubs hands* There! Now **_**that**_** should shut him up!**

**Death the Kid: *Muffled shouting* OH I SWEAR WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS BOX I AM GONNA KILL YOU!**

**Pokelolmc: *Kicks crate* Now now, Kid, be a **_**nice**_** little tomato box fairy and SHUT THE HECK UP!**

**Death the Kid: *From inside tomato crate* **_**Tomato box fairy?! **_**Wait… you're putting me through the same thing that happened to **_**Italy**_**?!**

**Pokelolmc: Yup! You're following in Italy's footsteps! **

**Death the Kid: Why would I wanna follow in **_**his**_** asymmetrical footsteps?! He always runs into walls!**

**Pokelolmc: Ha ha. Very funny. *Rolls eyes*.**

**Pokelolmc: People, I'm going to get on with the chapter so you don't have to witness Death the Kid getting his butt kicked.**

**Italy: Ve!~ That sounds like a good idea!**

Chapter 3: The Pasta-loving Reaper and the OCD Nation! A Personality Swap?

**Germany's POV**

It was time for another World Meeting. Another time of meeting, and the United Nations discussing solutions to the world's problems in a collected and civilised manner? Actually, it was more like another smooth started conversation, small remark raising temper, breaking out into crazy fighting, throwing of the most unusual objects across the room, extremely loud arguing, rude retorting, shouting and insulting in different languages and accents, going on for more than ten minutes, and ending with a very mad German covered in flowers and water from a vase that was thrown at a perverted Frenchman by a pissed Brit and missed it's intended target.

I grimaced at the memory of being soaked, head and shoulders, in cold, dirty vase water from the last world meeting. I knew that if Britain ever dared do it again, even if it was just because France was getting on his nerves again, he was asking for it.

I was standing outside the big, wooden, exquisitely carved double doors that marked the entrance to the conference room. I turned to look down the hall, and saw someone walking towards me, their green and white striped suit top and green tie standing out from the creamy white walls. It was Italy.

I saw Italy approach me. However, the cheerful, pasta-loving country was not in his usual happy mood, but instead, his face was adorned with a serious look, as if something was on his mind. I, as anyone who knew Italy well enough would, would say that the nation's mood was strange. It wasn't strange as in for generally anyone, since most people can have bad days. But this serious look was strange, _very strange_, for Italy. The serious look Italy was wearing was something that you would expect a _lot_ more from his brother, Romano, who looked just like his brother, but his hair was easily, noticeably darker than Italy's. Romano still had the same curl of hair that Italy had though, poking out of the side of his hair. He nearly _always_ was serious, whenever he wasn't serious, he was usually either happy, which was only towards girls, or cowardly, which was mainly only when he was around Britain, begging him for mercy. While thinking about this, I eventually noticed Italy was eying me like I was a suspicious character who might just jump out and attack him at any moment.

"Uh…Italy…is…something wrong?" I asked, trying, though with very little success, to hide my discomfort.

"Yes." Italy replied bluntly, his high, squeaky voice and Italian accent filled with an obvious hint of irritation. I felt more worried for him, if he was serious, then something was _definitely_ wrong.

"It's those flowers" he squeaked, frowning and pointing to the vases of flowers that bordered the sides of the hall. "They're not facing each other exactly, they're not facing in a symmetrical position."

All I could do was blink in total confusion, there must've been a flaw in my thoughts, because after hearing Italy say what was wrong, the situation now made absolutely no sense at all whatsoever. Italy was acting even more strange than before. _Off symmetry_?! Off symmetry would _never_ be severely disturbing enough to make Italy _serious._ I started to get the feeling that it wasn't what was _irritating_ Italy that was _wrong_, something was wrong with Italy_ himself_. I watched as he went straight over to the vases and started rearranging the position of the flowers in them, making sure that each flower's openings faced exactly towards the flowers in the vase opposite them. I heard him mutter a complaint that one of the flowers was two millimetres off and it made me more confused as to why Italy would fuss over a positional difference as small as two millimetres. Once he was satisfied, he turned back to face me. He must have felt my gaze, and seen the confused look plastered on my face, for he then started, in a serious tone, saying things that you would most likely never hear from someone like him. He held up his index finger and tall finger on both of his hands, with the other fingers and his thumbs curled up onto his palms and he tilted the fingers he held up to certain angles so that there was symmetry between both of his hands. **(A/N: You know, like the symmetry hand gesture Death the Kid does in Soul Eater episode 3, when he is saying "Symmetry is the perfect balance of left and right" and stuff to Liz and Patty. I find it hard to describe the gesture, but you know what I mean right?)** Italy bent the fingers he held up, down and back up again, repetitively as he spoke.

"Symmetry is the perfect balance of left and right. Everything must be aesthetically pleasing. If something is asymmetrical, it is not balanced on the left and right and is thus not perfect. If one is to live a perfect life, then symmetry is the key. Symmetry is everything."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Italy was speaking passionately about _symmetry_! Italy never really noticed or cared about symmetry before! I've never even _seen _him _serious_ before! It greatly surprised me, but I thought if I let him know about that, he would probably crack, seeing the mood he was in. So, I tried as hard as I could to contain my surprise and said "Interesting!" putting as much unwilled emphasis into the word as I dared.

I now saw more of the other countries show up outside the conference room. I saw Britain just turn the corner at one end of the hallway along with America, who had half of a hamburger in his mouth and a splodge of mustard on his cheek. '_Sometimes America's table manners get on my nerves'_ I thought, watching as the happy American walked towards the doors without a care in the world. I leaned my back against the wall behind me and watched as other countries followed behind Britain and America. There was France, and, as much I wanted to see the flirty, perverted Frenchman just go and jump off a cliff, we needed his attendance at the meeting. I just hoped that he didn't end up provoking Britain enough to make him go out of control (and by that I mean I hope France doesn't provoke Britain enough to make him pick up a vase and throw it at him, I don't want to accidentally end up with a broken vase on my head a second time). After France came China, his ponytail hanging over his shoulder, and Russia, who calmly walked down the hallway with a sweet smile. But I've dealt with Russia before, and I'm not the only one who found out eventually that Russia hides many dark secrets behind his kind mask of a face. Japan was walking near Russia, and I saw the Asian's face look up as he spotted Italy and I. He came straight over to see us. The Axis Powers trio were now together before the meeting.

Other countries continued to come down the hallway. I could see the trio of Austria, Prussia (my older brother) and Hungary. As well as Spain and Romano, Romano very much bored of being next to the Spanish man, who couldn't stop turning to look at him all the time. Switzerland came too. So did Poland and Lithuania. There were lots more, and I saw them all heading towards the meeting room doors. I moved through the crowd and got in front of my older brother Prussia as I went to grasp the brass door handles. I opened the doors to the conference room and looked at the room inside as the other countries went to their seats.

"_Hey!_" Prussia complained. "You should have let _me_ do the door, brother! I _am_ the awesome Prussia!"

I just ignored him. I was focusing my thoughts on Italy's suddenly odd behaviour and I didn't have time to think of how so-called 'lucky' I was to be the brother of the self-proclaimed 'Awesome Prussia'.

I moved to my seat and the conference began. I sat in the middle of the Axis Powers members, Japan on my right, Italy on my left. I turned to Italy and saw that he was still being very serious. Japan noticed Italy's serious face too.

"What's wrong with Italy? I've never seen him serious like this before?" Japan whispered to me.

"I don't know." I replied.

"It's probably nothing to worry about." Japan concluded. "He's probably just tired".

America was babbling on about one of his crazy, unrealistic ideas again.

I just sat at my seat, staring off into space for a bit, until a said 'cacophony' snapped me back into reality.

"What's wrong with my idea you bloody git?!"

"It's a stupid, ridiculous idea, we should focus on an idea that benefits the ladies more ohnhonhon!"

"Alright! Then I have a new idea!"

"Does it benefit the world's gorgeous, wonderful ladies?"

"Maybe"

"What is it?"

"Black magic"

"WHAT?! That's not going to benefit the ladies! That's silly too, babe!"

"OH YOU JUST CROSSED THE LINE YOU BLOODY PERVERTED GIT!"

"OH I THINK NOT MY SWEETIE! YOU SIMPLY HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO BRAINS FOR IDEAS!"

"GO JUMP OFF A BLOODY CLIFF YOU DAMNED FLIRTY HOMO!"

"OH YOU JUST CROSSED _MY_ LINE OHNHONHON!"

_Oh Roman Empire give me strength!_

Britain and France were, once again, jumping down each other's throats.

Britain grabbed France by the collar and France grabbed Britain's.

The perverted Frenchman and the pissed Brit were now hurling insults up close into each other's faces. Austria shook his head in disbelief of their low levels of maturity in the current situation and I couldn't help but just stand there watching as a simple (yet rude-tongued) argument turned into an insult match, which spread like the black death and became an all-out war. War. The one word that best suited the insanity that had become of our world meeting. It was total chaos. Everyone was screaming and shouting, yelling insults in different languages and accents and throwing unusual objects around the room. 'Great' I thought sarcastically, 'this turned out well didn't it?' I ducked low as so to avoid being hit in the face with a chair by Switzerland. I got back up and cautiously looked around. Everyone was arming themselves with objects, some nations were laying their chairs down on the ground so they could sit behind them and use them as a protective barrier, while arming themselves, like they were in a snowball fight. I did the same. Well, except for the 'arming myself with objects' part, but I _did_ quickly lay my chair down on its side with the seat part facing me and I sat behind it as I heard France counting in French. I couldn't understand French numbers, but I was guessing that he was counting to three.

"Un"

"Deux"

"Trois"

"FIRE!"

I quickly ducked back behind my chair barrier as an array of office objects came hurtling at my area. Ducked low behind my chair barrier, I turned around and saw a vase crash into a wall, the red roses and blue carnations in the vase falling to the ground, their delicate petals vividly torn on the sharp pieces of broken pottery. I looked to see Japan and Italy beside me on my left, both sharing Japan's laid-down chair as a barrier of their own.

"This is not good" Japan said as more objects came pelting against our chairs and hitting the wall a metre behind us.

I looked at Italy, who was grimacing, at the chaos that had unfolded. I was totally surprised, he wasn't panicking, or even waving around one of his white flags like he did all the other times this happened. This time, he just sat there, grimacing, with a disgusted look on his face.

"Hey Italy, why aren't you waving your white flag?" Japan asked, as he had also noticed Italy's cowardly attitude had not emerged at all.

"I'm going to stop this." I said to them, hoping that they'd hear me over the crazy cacophony of crashing and shouting. "I've had absolutely enough!"

I grabbed a decent sized piece of splintered wood off the ground, hoping that they would stop, considering that I might be threatening them. I got the wood into a throwing position, hoping against hope that everyone would think I was threatening to throw it, when I wasn't. I got up out of my barrier while holding my piece of wood, as I saw people reload.

"CEASEFIRE!" I shouted. The room immediately went silent and still, everyone's gaze upon me. "STOP THIS CRAZY CHAOTIC ANARCHIC DISASTER _IMMEDIATELY!" _I shouted and put as much emphasis as I could into the last word. "LOOK WHAT HAS BECOME OF OUR CIVILISED, OR WELL, _SHOULD_-HAVE-BEEN-CIVILISED WORLD MEETING! WE'VE TURNED IT INTO A WAR! WE SHALL CONCLUDE THE MEETING FOR NOW! WE WILL HOLD A _REDO_ OF THE MEETING ANOTHER TIME, WHICH WE WILL HAVE TO ORGANISE! NOW! I BELIEVE BRITAIN AND FRANCE ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR STARTING THIS, BUT EVERYONE THAT WAS INVOLVED, WHICH WAS NEARLY _ALL_ OF US, SHALL NEED TIME TO THINK ABOUT WHAT THEY'VE DONE! Now, let's all go home. The meeting is now over."

I breathed a sigh of relief when everyone obeyed. Japan, Italy and I were the last to leave. We had thought about how to reschedule the 'World Meeting- Take Two', but we were tired. As we headed back to our own homes, I thought to myself 'Japan was right, Italy was probably acting serious because he had a bad night's sleep and was just tired'.

But little did I know, that I was terribly wrong.

**AT EXACTLY THAT SAME TIME IN SOUL EATER**

**Liz's POV**

It was early afternoon, on the weekend, and we hadn't been assigned any missions as we sometimes were on weekends. So we spent the day back at Gallows Mansion. I was trying to decide what to have for lunch, and looked through the ingredients in the cupboard. There was a lot of variety, so I couldn't choose. Patty was up in her room, playing with her stuffed giraffes, and laughing like she usually does. Kid was exhausted and a bit hurt from our mission the night before, so he was in bed resting. Mainly now because he was exhausted, I assumed, rather than because of his wounds healing. Death the Kid was a grim reaper, a shinigami, or in other words, a death god. And grim reapers' bodies are very powerful, especially when it comes to health. Being a grim reaper, Kid's body is absolutely immune to poison and sickness, so it's 100% absolutely impossible for him to get sick or poisoned. And grim reapers heal _really quickly_. Kid could get a ten centimetre (that's four inches for people who use the imperial measurement system) deep wound from a scythe's point and the whole wound would completely heal and close up in _less than an hour_! A wound like that would take a human probably at least three weeks to over a _month or two_ to heal (if they didn't get stitches)!

'But Kid isn't human at all. He's a grim reaper, like his father, Lord Death, not a human. So he'll be _absolutely fine_.' I reassured myself. 'Kid only just got cuts in a few places that's all, and most of them were either small or shallow. Kid's wounds would have probably healed completely one or two minutes after we got back home from the mission.'

I was about to get a recipe book out to find something to make for lunch when Patty came bounding down the stairs, laughing.

"Hey sis! I'm hungry!" Patty said cheerfully as she came over to me and checked out the open pantry. "What'cha doin'?"

"Making lunch" I replied "What do you want?"

"Hmm…" Patty put her finger up to her cheek as if trying to think hard but said at last "I _don't know!_ Hahahaha!" she laughed loudly and clapped her hands.

"Quiet Patty!" I shushed my younger sister "You're so loud you might disturb Kid!"

"Ooooh! Okay!" she nodded.

We both suddenly heard a door closing and footsteps. Then we saw Kid coming down the stairs. Patty's loud laughing obviously woke him.

Kid wasn't dressed in his normal clothes, which was his black formal suit with the white dashes (or rectangles going down the shoulders and middle of the shirt) and the reaper skull brooch, he was wearing what he usually wore when we went to play basketball with Soul, Maka, Black Star and Tsubaki. (Of course when I say 'we' I mean mostly just Kid and Patty, I only went with them sometimes to watch, since if I played my nails would probably break.) He was wearing dark grey shorts and an orangey-red singlet with a dark grey, short-sleeved shirt over the top, with one of its top buttons undone. He had his left hand grasped onto the left side of his head, covering up a bit of his Sanzu Lines, the three white stripes that only went halfway across his head that made him asymmetrical and caused him much stress, sometimes depression. But then again, Kid had found a more (as I would say) 'rational' reason for getting stressed and depressed over the lines than off symmetry. Every time he connected the lines, he gained power, but his father grew weaker. He said that if he manages to connect the three Lines of Sanzu _permanently_ around his head, which he will _have_ to do someday, his father will die and he will replace his father as the sole reaper of Death City. Knowing that someday, he will be forced to connect the lines permanently, which would kill his father, _surely _would make the lines give him more stress than the fact that they made him asymmetrical did.

"Hey Kid!" Patty exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hey Patty" Kid was still a bit tired, it seemed.

Why else would he seem so down for a second unless…

'Oh no' I thought 'The roll of paper towel is behind me, _and I forgot to fold the end of the paper towel!'_ I groaned internally. Ever since he started to remember to fold the toilet paper again, he's started folding the paper towel in the kitchen _as well_. He's been trying to get us into the habit, and whenever we forgot, he reminded us to.

'_Great' _I thought, 'now I'll have to listen to his boring, long lecture on folding the paper towel again.'

However, Kid didn't say a word. 'He can see the paper towel, but he isn't bursting out going obsessive-compulsive like he usually does when it isn't folded.' I considered this strange for Kid, since he'd usually go crazy over off symmetry or unfolded toilet paper and paper towel easily. I decided to get his attention.

"Hey Kid" I said "It's lunch time, what do you want? A sandwich or something?"

A look of realisation crossed onto Kid's face, as if he had just realised what time it was. But then Kid said something you would most likely never hear from someone like him.

Kid smiled cheerfully "No." he replied happily, "But don't worry, I'll make us some special _pasta_!"

All I could do was blink in astonishment and a bit of confusion. Kid never really cared or ever bothered to make _pasta_ out of all things. Ah well, it was a change, so I accepted his offer.

"But Kid, what do you mean '_special_ pasta'?" I asked.

"Pasta is pasta!" Kid replied cheerfully.

I asked him a few more questions, still confused at what he meant.

"So then why did you call it _special_ pasta?"

"Because it's special!"

"And, how is pasta special?"

"Because it's yummy!"

I became even more confused, and gave up. That last answer had me baffled. Kid _never_ gave slightly illogical answers like _that_! Especially using, as he called them, 'childish' words like 'yummy'. I just watched on as Kid hummed cheerfully and pulled out a pot, some spaghetti, water, and some other ingredients.

~Le Time Skip (because this chapter is my longest one yet and I feel too lazy to write the entire cooking part down)

"Ta-da! It's done!" Kid said, giving Patty and me plates of spaghetti Bolognese. "Lunch is served!" He got his own plate of spaghetti and sat down.

He started twirling spaghetti on his fork, laughing quietly. "_Pastaaaaaa_! He said, before eating his first forkful of pasta.

I started at Kid, while prodding my Bolognese with my fork.

"Come on Liz," Kid looked at me with a face full of excited urge, "have some!"

I nodded half-heartedly, trying to make myself look as happy as possible. I was worried about Kid. He was acting weird.

To start off, there was the _smile_, and the _positive attitude_. Death the Kid was nearly _always_ serious. Seeing him smile suddenly for what seemed not much of a reason was _strange_. Not strange to most other people, since it's best to have a positive attitude, but it was strange, _very strange_, for Kid. The smile and cheerful attitude that Kid was putting on was something that you would expect a _lot_ more from his father, Death. Despite his dark-sounding name, Lord Death was actually quite a very nice guy. He was tall, one of the tallest people I've ever seen, and was a humanoid, black figure with thick, white, glove-like hands that were greatly oversized in proportion to his body. He wore a cartoonish skull mask and didn't appear to exactly 'have legs', but instead, his body ended in a small jagged apex that seemed to split into several directions at the tip, where it touched the ground. Lord Death was just about the complete opposite of his son. He always spoke in a cheerful, sing-song tone of voice and was always happy to see his son, who, being the complete opposite of his father in the '_personality department', _was just about always serious. When Kid wasn't serious, he was usually overjoyed or happy, which was usually only when he saw things that were completely symmetrical, or on less _common_ occasions, when he was having fun. The second thing that was odd about him was that he didn't fret about the paper towel not being folded. He _always_ fretted over it when it wasn't folded, being the OCD he was.

I scooped up some spaghetti on my fork and shoved it down. I chewed and swallowed. '_Hey_!_' _I thought '_This stuff isn't half bad_!' I got some more spaghetti on my fork, and continued to eat, starting to pick at my Bolognese as well as the spaghetti in the process.

"Hahaha!" Patty laughed, looking over to me as I hungrily scoffed down my pasta, "Sis is really digging into it now!"

"So you like it?" Kid asked hopefully.

"You bet!" I replied truthfully, "It's good! And also a change from the stuff we've had for lunch before."

"Yeah!" Patty agreed happily. She started to eat fast, shoving down forkfuls of spaghetti and Bolognese as they disappeared down her mouth like there was no tomorrow.

"Patty, don't eat so fast. You'll get a stomach ache." I said on _my_ turn to look at my sister scoff down her lunch.

After lunch was over, I took our plates to the sink to be washed later. Then I watched as Patty went back up the stairs to her room, and when she was gone, I turned to Kid.

"Hey Kid, are you feeling okay?" I questioned him, "You're acting strange. This cheerful attitude and sudden love of pasta is strange. You've barely ever had pasta in your life, and you didn't even fret when the paper towel wasn't folded. You _always_ fret when the paper towel or toilet paper isn't folded!"

The young death god looked at me as if I was half mad.

"What do mean?" the reaper replied inquiringly "I'm not acting strange! It's not like I'm insane or anything!" I returned the 'are-you-half-mad' look back at him.

I sighed. Of _course_ he would deny it! I should have guessed. 'Ah well' I thought, 'maybe some of the damage or exhaustion from the mission is getting to him. Well, whatever's wrong with him, the more-cheerful-than-normal and pasta-loving attitude, will go away later and make him alright for class tomorrow.'

"Of course!" I said aloud, but then added under my breath:

"I hope so…"

But little did I know, that I was terribly wrong.

**So! That's the end of the chapter! Longer than the other two chapters, it was. And hopefully, it was better worded and less boring than the previous two as well. You would have also noticed that the name I gave to this chapter is also the name of the story. You know, on some TV shows sometimes they name an episode after the title of the TV show it's from. So, that's exactly what I decided to do here. Plus, it made an appropriate name for the chapter because that's what the chapter was about: The first effects of the personality swap on Italy and Death the Kid.**

**Death the Kid: It's finally over! The only thing that's bothering me right now is the fact that you're writing about me becoming a total coward and pasta lover! How weird! And don't forget to mention asymmetrical! **

**Pokelolmc: I know what'll cheer you up! Want to answer our **_**very first review**_**?!**

**Death the Kid: Okay, sure.**

**Death the Kid: This story's first review came from a guest who went under the name of Don'tDreamItBelt**

**Death the Kid: Thanks for your support Don'tDreamItBelt! Pokelolmc loved the positive feedback and is glad that you want to see more of this story, so she is working hard and committed to writing the next chapters of this fanfiction and updating as soon as she possibly can! She also really appreciates your review a lot because it is the very first review she has ever got on her very first fanfiction, so she wants to get the next chapter up before Christmas (whatever that is, we don't have a said 'Christmas' in Soul Eater, so I'm guessing it's some sort of holiday. Pokelolmc said it was on 25****th**** December, so.) She truly doesn't want to let you down, so she said chapter 4 should be up in a matter of 4-5 days at maximum if her family doesn't drag her out of the house for a day out somewhere. Wow. You've got to respect her for her commitment.**

**Death the Kid: We want to see your reviews coming in, so we can give them a response at the end of the chapter!**

**Pokelolmc: So people, stay tuned for chapter 4!**

**Pokelolmc: P.S. If you can't count in French (so you didn't know what France was saying back in this chapter when he was counting to 'Fire in the hold!' but be aware I'm not trying to offend you), I will now put a translation note on what he was saying, in case you want to know what he was saying. (I came up with France doing the 'count to fire' because I don't know how to count in any languages other than English and French. I learnt French at school and now I know how to count up to 20,000 in French.)**

**Un- One in French (**_**as in the number 'one', though in French, when applying the number 1 to a feminine/female word, you would say 'une'. Eg. 'Il est **__**une heure**__**' is 'It is **__**1 o' clock**__**' in French. Of course 'une heure' is always 1:00am since in France they only use 24hr time so 1:00pm would be 'treize heures', 'treize' being 'Thirteen' in French, so in France, 1:00pm would be 13:00**_**.**_** Of course, this is a fanfic so I don't want to include lessons, but I thought I should just let you know those little facts. Yup, I learnt all that from school.**_**)**

**Deux- Two in French**

**Trois- Three in French**


	4. Chapter 4: Something is Definitely Wrong

**Author's Note: Hello! I'm back and this time with chapter 4! I've had a bit of a writer's block, but I quickly got over it! And now here is chapter 4! Read the chapter title! Can you guess what the chapter's about? I'm probably being captain obvious (or rather admiral obvious since I'm a girl), but still, not much to say now. I've been watching episodes of the Soul Eater Abridged Series. It's SOO FUNNY! My favourite episodes of SE Abridged are Episodes 9 and 10. Also, I wrote this author's note on the day after what scientists were calling the 'end of the world'. So, the world didn't end! I knew it wasn't going to end yesterday, and I'm glad, because I get to continue writing my fanfiction! :)**

**So, enjoy chapter 4 of The Pasta-loving Reaper and the OCD Nation! A Personality Swap?**

Chapter 4: Something is Definitely Wrong! Do Italy and Death the Kid have the _right_ voices to speak up?

**Normal POV**

It was 6:30am in Death City, half an hour until classes started at the DWMA, and in Gallows Mansion, things were getting rushed as it was time to leave for school.

"Patty! Hurry up!"

"Okay!"

"Kid, what are you doing, Patty and I are ready! You're not folding the toilet paper again, are you?!"

"Huh?"

"Hurry up Kid!"

"Okay! Okay! Please don't shout!"

Death the Kid came running down the stairs towards Liz and Patty, his (naturally) pale face moulded into an expression of panic. According to what Liz had noticed the day before, the time Kid made them pasta for lunch, there was something wrong with him. 'Maybe he's still tired' she thought, 'no wonder he's so stressed.'

"Quick lets go Kid." Liz said "We were supposed to leave earlier if we were to walk. We'll have to get to there on Beezlebub."

Beezlebub was Kid's flying skateboard, which he could summon at will. Kid used it frequently in missions. Liz and Patty transformed into their weapon forms and Kid grasped onto the two pistol sisters as he summoned Beezlebub. The skateboard materialized into thin air in front of him. Kid stepped onto Beezlebub and it lifted straight into the air, it's wheels bursting out jets like rockets. It took 25 minutes of flying in awkward silence and looking at the buildings below before they reached the stairs to the academy.

Once at the bottom of the stairs, Beezlebub lowered down. Kid stepped off and let go of Liz and Patty as they returned to their human forms.

"We're here, _finally_!" Liz had a stretch as she watched her sister clapping her hands and laughing in her usual, childish nature.

Kid held out his hand and absorbed Beezlebub back into his body. Liz could only watch Kid, concerned for how he was acting. He turned to Liz smiling cheerfully, and then began walking up the steps like the other students. Liz turned away, feeling slightly embarrassed, then she and Patty followed.

Classes began at 7:00, and the EAT class students of Class Crescent Moon had to sit through one of Doctor Stein's dissections.

"Alright! Let's begin the dissection!" Stein announced, picking up his two trusty scalpels.

'Oh not again.' Liz thought.

The boring dissection went on for the whole lesson. Once break time came, Liz was relieved.

~Le Time Skip (I'm sure you already know the time skip is because dissections are somewhat boring when it's the 100th time you've seen one).

During break, the group of seven friends were seated at a table with food on their trays. A very strong-chopping scythe meister, a 'cool' (but moreover somewhat stupid) scythe, an obnoxious, loud assassin who can never stop self-proclaiming his 'awesomeness', a multi-moded shadow weapon with insanely high tolerance levels, a young grim reaper, a scaredy-cat pistol and a one-year- younger pistol who always laughs when she's in a death scenario. Quite a bunch of oddities, odd in their own way. How a person can karate chop with a book so hard that it makes you bleed, have extremely high tolerance levels and absorb a flying skateboard into their body are just some things many would want explained from looking at this group.

"Hey!" Liz said, looking over to Maka and Tsubaki, as her sister next to her ate her food and laughed.

"Hey!" Maka smiled. "Can you tell us how are things going since that mission?"

"Yes, I'd like to know how it went too!" Tsubaki added encouragingly.

"Well," Liz began, "it went quite well. Kid only got minor cuts and that was it."

"What's wrong Liz?" Tsubaki asked, "You look like something's concerning you."

"I agree" Maka added. "That much is obvious."

"Well," Liz began, uneasily "it's just that ever since that misson, Kid's been acting a bit odd lately." She was glad that the young shinigami had gone off to get a glass of water, otherwise he would be hearing this.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Maka asked.

"Well, yesterday he went to rest since he was tired from the mission the night before that. He woke up at lunch time. Then when he woke up, he acted really happy and started acting like he wasn't himself at all. He didn't fret over the unfolded paper towel like he usually does. He also did the cooking for once, he made something he never really cared about which was odd."

"What did he cook?" Maka asked.

"Pasta." Liz replied.

"What kind?" Tsubaki asked.

"Spaghetti Bolognese." Liz said.

"Kid in a happy mood _and_ cooking pasta? Wow that's weird." Soul said, getting himself involved in the conversation.

"We had the pasta Kid made for lunch yesterday. And when he was having his pasta, he started quietly giggling to himself and did this weird thing." Said Liz, "Well actually, he didn't _do_ anything, he _said_ it, but it was weird, I don't know how to describe it. It was kind of…well…sort of-"

"PASTAAAAAAAAA!" Patty said happily, in the way Kid said it the day before. With her left hand out in front of her.

"Yeah! That was exactly what he said! And in that exact same tone! With his left hand out in front of him! Thanks for clearing that up, Patty." Liz said, looking at her younger sister, who was clapping her hands and laughing at what she had just done.

"Okay. I think I should have emphasised what I said before a _lot _more! " Soul said, looking a bit stunned.

"I also noticed Kid being weird." the albino-haired scythe added "I sit right next to Kid in class and I noticed that Kid was looking very happy. I don't think I've ever seen him anything other than serious in class before, especially not in one of Stein's dissections. And he was also very silent for some reason."

"Yeah." said Black Star. "He was awfully quiet wasn't he? Of course that was probably just because he was speechless at the awesome presence of the mighty Black Star! HA HA!"

Maka CHOP!

Before anyone could blink, Black Star's head was on his tray and plate, blood squirting out, and Maka had a book in her hand and an annoyed look on her face. No one spoke anymore of the 'Kid acting odd' matter, for the young death god in question was coming back to the table with a glass of water. Kid had a happy look on his face as he sat down at the table and looked at everyone's faces. Perhaps seeing his friends' faces and the unconscious, Maka-chopped Black Star turned the young reaper instantly silent. For he did not say a single word as the other's talked.

"Hey Kid, why are you so silent?" Maka's words made a fearful expression flash across Kid's face for barely a moment, but everyone saw it.

"Kid, is something wrong?" Tsubaki asked, her words dripping with sympathetic concern.

Kid stayed silent.

"Kid" Soul said.

"Hey come on Kid, _still_ speechless at my awesomeness?" Black Star taunted, now conscious from the Maka chop.

'I know!' thought Liz.

"Yeah, _you're_ one to talk about awesomeness, Mister _'my-hair-is-totally-asymmetrical_'!" she said, turning to Black Star, hoping that Kid would burst out in his normal OCD nature and try and fix Black Star's asymmetrical hair.

However, Kid still stayed silent. He didn't budge at all.

Everyone decided to give up, they talked with each other, and tried their best not to push it anymore with Kid. Once lunch was over, classes resumed, and the young reaper was silent through it all, just smiling happily.

~Le Time Skip (to just after classes ended for the day)

Classes had just ended for the day and Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty were still in the classroom. Stein was picking up a small, brown cat and strapping it down to be dissected. Sid was also in to check on Stein and have a chat with him.

Stein had requested that he have a chat with Liz and Patty about Kid's unusual behaviour, as he was showing either interest or concern, Liz couldn't tell which, for Kid suddenly being silent. Maka and the other were called to help pack up, and also wanted to talk about Kid's behaviour to Stein.

Stein had already told Sid a fair bit about Kid being silent and anything but serious. Sid ended up becoming concerned. After packing up. Maka, Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki joined Liz and Patty, standing near the front of the room. They were all at the front of the room. Soul, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty, with Kid in the middle of them, who had put on a smile. Stein standing in front of them, with Sid next to him.

"So, Death the Kid, you feeling okay?" Stein asked plainly.

Kid didn't answer.

"Kid, what's wrong?" Maka asked.

"Are you feeling okay?" Tsubaki asked.

Kid was still silent.

"Stein may not be as awesome as me, but he's talking to you! Answer they guy!" Black Star said, sounding a bit firm.

"Dude, what's wrong with you Kid?" Soul started getting in close to Kid's face "It's not cool if you don't answer."

"Kid." Liz said plainly.

"Kid!"

"Answer Stein!"

"Kid, don't be rude!"

"Kid!"

"_Kid_!"

"DEATH THE KID!"

They started to shout at the poor young reaper, who could obviously not take it anymore, for he screamed in a distressed voice, the first words he had said in hours.

"AAAAAAH! GERMANYYYY! EVERYONE'S SHOUTING AT ME AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID TO MAKE THEM REALLY MAD I THINK THEY'RE GONNA KILL ME BUT I DON'T WANNA DIEEEEE! _GERMANYYYYYY!" _Kid screamed quickly in a high, squeaky voice and Italian accent.

Everyone jumped back in shock, even Stein and Sid, wondering if their ears were playing tricks on them. There was short almost-silence, everyone was staring wide-eyed in shock at Kid, the only sounds were the small, shocked, stuttered gasps that escaped their mouths.

"K-Kid?" Liz stuttered nervously, eyes wide, being the first one to break the silence, "W-what _happened to you_? W-what happened…to…t-to _y-your_…_your voice_?" she squeaked in fear and shock on the last two words.

"Are my ears playing tricks on me, or did Kid really sound like that?" Soul said, looking shocked.

"If it's just that, then our ears a playing exactly the same trick on all of us." Maka looked even more shocked than Soul.

"K-Kid?" Tsubaki looked worried. " Why didn't you tell us something was wrong?"

"Kid, say something." Stein said, hoping to confirm what they had all heard.

Kid looked at Stein and Sid, a look of concern plastered on his face. He looked around at everyone else, and then turned back to Stein.

"I don't like shouting. Can you please not shout next time?" he squeaked.

"AAAAH!" Liz screamed in horror. So did everyone else, except for Stein and Sid, who just stayed quiet, but had shocked faces.

"Okay, I thought Kid was just acting weird because he was tired, but now his voice is high and squeaky, and he is speaking in a weird accent, there is _definitely_ something wrong with him!" Liz said nervously.

"Hmm… this has never happened before" Stein said.

"What's going on with him?" Sid asked him.

"I don't know." Was Stein's blunt reply "But something is definitely wrong with him."

They looked over to Kid as he was near the teacher's desk where Stein had strapped down the small brown cat for dissection. The straps on the table were undone, and Kid was holding the cat, patting it on the head in between its ears. Kid giggled quietly to himself as the cat purred.

"Kid, what are you doing?!" Stein asked.

"Well, you were going to dissect the kitty." Kid squeaked "But Pooky doesn't deserve to be dissected, so I untied him." He smiled, and patted the cat again.

"Pooky?" Sid said.

"~Ve! That's what I called him!" Kid said in the high voice and Italian accent and smiled "Cute-y Pooky cute-y cute-y Pooky!" he stroked 'Pooky' on the head again.

"Liz, you and Patty take Kid to see Lord Death. He must be informed immediately that something is wrong with his son." Stein said. "I'll come too."

Liz nodded. "Come on Kid, we need to go see your father in the Death Room." She urged to Kid, who, still holding 'Pooky', followed, confused as to why they thought something was wrong with him. Stein came, and Patty followed too, laughing as they made their way to the Death Room.

When they arrived at the Death Room, Lord Death and Spirit were there talking. They then turned to see the four who had just entered.

"Hiya! Hiya! What's up?" Lord Death greeted them cheerfully as they walked up to him.

"Lord Death," Liz said "something's wrong with Kid." She looked at Kid, who was patting Pooky and smiling.

"You're right." Lord Death replied, with a hint of curiosity. "I've noticed Kiddo is usually serious, not always cheerful. Maybe he's just changing."

"I thought he was just tired from the mission, but I was totally wrong." Liz said.

"What do you mean?" Death inquired. The reaper cocked his head to the side.

Kid looked down at the ground. Death put a big reaper hand on his son's shoulder.

"Hey." He said, concerned. "Son, is something wrong?"

Kid looked up at his father.

"Everyone keeps saying there is something wrong with me. But I don't see what. Father, what's wrong with me?" Kid squeaked.

Lord Death quickly lifted his hand off Kid's shoulder as he nearly jumped back in shock. If the grim reaper didn't wear a mask, Kid, Liz, Patty, Spirit and Stein would've seen his eyes wide in horror. They could hear the reaper gasping quiet, stuttered gasps of shock.

"What the?!" Spirit's face was plastered with an expression of shock "L-lord Death…y-your son's voice…"

"I-I know." Death said uneasily "Something must've happened to him."

"What's with his accent?" Spirit asked.

"It sounds Italian." Stein suggested.

"Where'd he get the cat from?" Spirit couldn't help but ask.

"I took it to class to dissect in my spare time," Stein replied, turning the screw in his head idly "but Kid unstrapped it from the dissection table and started petting it."

Everyone was looking at Kid now, who was continuously pressing on the cat's right paw while saying quickly (in Italy's high voice and Italian accent) "Cute-y cute-y Pooky cute-y cute-y Pooky squeez-y squeez-y cute-y Pooky squeez-y cute-y cute-y Pooky squeez-y squeez-y Pooky!".

Everyone watched on as 'Pooky' gave him one, single lick on the cheek.

"AAAAAAHH! GERMANY! HE'S ATTACKING ME! AAAAAHHHHH! GERMANYYYY!" Kid screamed, running around the Death Room, with the cat clinging to his shoulder. Liz started to chase him in an effort to try and calm the young reaper down, while Patty was butt-on-the-floor and doubled over with laughter. Stein, Spirit and Death just stood there watching Kid and Liz, only taking a quick glance at Patty. Once Liz managed halt Kid's running , she grabbed the cat.

"There. That should stop it." She said, satisfied.

"We need to figure out how you got this way so try not to do anything weird." Liz said with a slight hint of pleading.

"But what's _wrong_ with me?" Kid asked, almost crying.

"The high voice and accent are obviously something." Stein put in.

"Yeah, and don't forget your cheerful nature and new love for pasta." Liz added. "Kid, you're nearly _always_ serious, and you never really bothered to think about pasta before."

"But _what_ exactly is wrong with him? Not accent and love for pasta, but overall. Those things are surely part of one overall thing right?" Spirit suggested.

"Probably" Stein replied, "but we'll need to do something until we completely figure it out."

"I know!" Death said, "Listen son, we don't know yet how to stop whatever's happened, but we need to make sure that no one else finds out about it. So in the meantime, I need you to stay absolutely silent during class, don't talk in front of anyone who doesn't know about this. Maka, Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki know about this too, so talking to them is okay, but stay absolutely silent in front of everyone else, okay?"

"Okay." Kid nodded.

"Liz, Patty, make sure that Kid stays silent in front of everyone excluding you, your friends and Sid. I think though that we will have to get Nygus on board with this as well, she's the school nurse, so she might be able to help. Except for them, make sure Kid doesn't talk to anyone else, and cover for him, okay?"

"Got it!" Liz said. Patty also gave her nod of approval.

"Okay! So, in the meantime, do you think you could investigate into this matter, Stein?" Lord Death asked him.

"That's no problem." Stein answered "This is starting to interest me anyway."

"Okay! Then it's settled!" the reaper put his big hands together. "Remember, tell no-one about this conversation, and _especially nothing_ about Kiddo's voice and behaviour! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes!" Everyone else replied.

Once the conversation was over, Kid, Liz, Patty and Stein exited the Death Room.

In her hideout, watching the conversation through the crystal ball, Medusa grinned at the personality swap taking effect.

"This is quite amusing!" she laughed evilly. "I think I'll swap some more personalities around, and do some other things, but it would ruin it if I did that now, I want to gradually make things worse. Now, let's take a look at what's going on in that world of personified nations. What was it called? Hetalia?"

The images on the crystal ball's glassy surface changed to some place in Hetalia.

**AT EXACTLY THAT SAME TIME IN HETALIA**

**Normal POV**

Germany, Italy and Japan arrived at a house they used near a training place, which they tended to call the 'training house'; they had come back from training and were tired, since the lesson involved physical exercises. Japan had gone to get a glass of water, Germany was sitting down, eating and Italy was not in the living room, or in the kitchen.

'What _is_ Italy doing?' Germany thought, the question surfaced in his tired mind. He swallowed the last piece of the dry water cracker he was munching on.

Japan showed up in the room with a glass of water for Germany and himself.

"Hey Germany, where's Italy?" the Asian asked, eyeing the German with his plain, dirt-brown eyes.

"I don't know." Germany replied "But I'm going to look for him." He stood up and glanced at Japan before disappearing through the doorway. He went to the bedroom that they used whenever they were doing training there for several days in a row. Italy wasn't there. He searched nearly the entire house, but ended up with no sign of Italy. Then he came to the bathroom door. It was closed, but he could hear someone muttering on the other side. The German put his ear to the door to hear the voice, which was mumbling in a frustrated manner. Germany's body went stiff. It was an unfamiliar voice he had never heard before. It sounded a fair bit like Britain's voice, but it had a not-the-strongest-yet-enough-to-be-noticeable American accent. It was kind of like the voice you would get from an American teenager. Germany knew straight away that they had an intruder. The voice sounded similar to Britain's, but it wasn't Britain, because of the accent, and the accent was American, but it wasn't America, because of the voice. Germany immediately figured that the intruder was definitely not a nation like them, but a mortal human; however, how that was possible, he struggled to guess. The mumbling turned into frustrated ranting and cursing. Germany was not armed, but he figured that he might as well fight with bare hands, however, he still chose to pick up an umbrella left there from a rainy day long ago and he held the umbrella behind his back, to surprise the intruder. He put his hand on the door knob, but little did he know, that when he opened the bathroom door, he would get an unforgettable shock from seeing the i+.dentity of the 'intruder'.

Germany turned the door knob and slammed the door open.

"HOLD IT THERE YOU LITTLE-" "AAAAAAH!" Germany began to roar out a threat, but then shouted in shock and confusion at who the 'intruder' was.

It was no intruder, but instead, it was Italy. He was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, holding a pair of scissors, and, with the help of the mirror, was trying, with shaking hands, to cut off the curl that poked out the left side of his hair.

Germany dropped the umbrella and ran over to Italy.

"Italy?! What on _earth_ are you doing?!" Germany's eyes were wide in shock as he quickly asked the Italian what he was doing.

Italy didn't turn away from the mirror, or lower the scissors from his curl, which, seemingly, he was having trouble positioning the scissors on.

"Trying to cut off this stupid curl!" The Italian replied in a frustrated voice. His voice was totally different now. It wasn't high like it usually was, it was the voice that sounded a bit like Britain's, the one he had heard from outside the bathroom door, and his Italian accent was now a not-the-biggest-but-still-noticeable American one. **(A/N: Basically, I am saying that Italy now has Death the Kid's voice, so I am describing how Death the Kid's voice sounds to me. I find Kid's voice a bit hard to describe, so, yeah. And I noticed that Death the Kid's voice sounds a bit like Britain's but with an American accent, even though Britain and Death the Kid don't have the same English voice actor.) **

"Why?!" Germany asked "That curl is what lets people know that you're Italian! It's significant!"

"It's only on the left side of my head! It makes me asymmetrical!" Italy replied.

"Not the symmetry thing again!" Germany said. "Italy, you're coming with me!"

The German took the scissors out of Italy's hands, grabbed the Italian by the wrist and dragged him out of the bathroom and back to the dining room where Japan was waiting for them, staring intently at the doorway.

"So, you found Italy?" Japan asked.

Germany nodded. "But there is something wrong with him. Do you remember what Italy was like at the world meeting yesterday?"

"Hai." Japan replied "Italy was very serious, and he didn't panic or pull out his white flag when the crazy fight broke out."

"Ya." The German added "Also, before you arrived, Italy started complaining about the off symmetry of the flowers in the vases. I heard him complain that one was _two millimetres_ off! I thought Italy was just tired, but I was terribly wrong!"

"How?" Japan asked.

"His voice is completely different now!" Germany answered "It sounds a bit like Britain's voice but with an American accent! There is definitely something wrong with him!"

"What the damn heck Germany?! There's no need to investigate when we already _know_ what's wrong with me!" Italy just about shouted at the German. "What's _wrong_ with me is that I'm asymmetrical!"

"Oh my…" Japan's voice trailed off in shock. The Asian covered his mouth.

"What do you think happened to him?" he asked.

"I don't know." Was Germany's blunt reply "Maybe some strange phenomenon happened and it caused this?"

"Well, if something like that is the case, then we need to explain at the redo of the world meeting that something is wrong with Italy, and try and solve the problem. It could be something that is contagious, or will affect others really easily, so we need to warn the other nations about it." Japan suggested.

"Right." Germany said. Italy's odd behaviour and warning everyone about it was a good reason to urge the scheduling of the world meeting redo. "Let's discuss how we are going to scheduling of the World Meeting-Take Two. We need to warn the others about this happening and the best way to do that is at the world meeting. It's just a shame we didn't figure it out yesterday and tell everyone then."

"Don't blame yourself." Japan reassured the German. "We all don't realize the true problems things pose when they first happen, it takes everyone a while to figure it out."

Germany nodded. They needed to do something, and in the meantime, they needed to let everyone know. That's when he knew when to schedule the new world meeting to.

**So! That's the end of the chapter! I planned to post it on Christmas as a Christmas present for those who like the story, but I was dragged to several Christmas parties, so I was busy and didn't get enough time to post the chapter after I finished writing it. So, think of this as a Christmas present, but one day late! Lol. The story got a second review, as well as some story followers and favourites. So, I thank you for your support and I'm glad you want to see more! Time to answer the second review!**

**The second review came from a guest as well, who went under the name 'Key Star'**

**To Key Star: Thank you for the review! And yes, since you said how you would like to see the other character's reactions to Italy and Death the Kid's voice swaps, I tried to make them the best reactions I could! I know the reactions to the Italy voice swap was a bit 'meh', but I was trying to get the ideas flowing again. I had the idea for this fanfic a week or two before I actually started writing the first chapter, and when I first came up with the idea of a voice swap, the 'Italy trying to cut off his curl in the bathroom thing' along with Germany's sole reaction to that 'Italy trying to cut off curl' thing was the very first idea that I had for the voice swap part. I hope you like the characters' reactions to Death the Kid's voice swap, I decided to make them have some very shocked reactions. You know, here are three 's' words (and NO, by 's' words I don't mean swearing), these words are my three favourite parts of writing fanfiction stories: Secrets, Suspense, Shock. There you go: Pokelolmc's words of fanfiction wisdom. I love all three in fanfiction stories! Especially shock! I love writing or reading stories where a deadly secret is revealed and the characters go wide-eyed with shock.**

**In fact, I just had another idea for a fanfiction, a Soul Eater and Scooby Doo crossover, strangely, but the idea came and hit me in the face like a train: A month after Asura's demise in the SE anime, the book of Eibon becomes uncontrollable and sucks up all the living 'mortal beings' that live in the city. Basically all the humans, animals, even Sid (who's a zombie, but was once alive) etc. etc. so all that's left in the city are all the buildings, plants and inanimate objects, however, they are not in ruins, but in perfect condition, or at least, the condition they were in before the book sucked up all the life. The city is completely abandoned, except for Death and Death the Kid, who, being grim reapers (not humans) didn't get sucked up because they didn't get close enough to the book itself. However, after the city was abandoned for only a week, Kid tried to do something about the book. He got close to the book, but not close enough to be sucked in, however, Kid was just close enough for the book to dispose of him in a way **_**other**_** than suck him up. The book sealed Kid away into a room in the Death City underground, locked with a lock that can only be opened with the Eternal Spring magic tool. Left in the room, Kid was enchanted into unconsciousness, to someday be reawakened. So Lord Death was alone in the abandoned city, unable to leave his soul's boundaries. He wanted so badly to find the magic tool and reawaken his son, but he did not know the whereabouts of the Eternal Spring. Death City stayed in its abandoned state for 200 years until the Mystery Inc. gang, along with a researcher called Julia from the Supernatural Investigation Organisation, hear of the long abandoned Death City from other SIO members. On the way to Death City, they **_**just**_** so happen to find the Eternal Spring just outside Death City. Death is attacked by Medusa (yup, just had to have her) in the Death City underground and he loses to her, because the book of Eibon's mad magic finally got to him after 200 years of exposure and it turns him into a more human-like being (so he looks just like a human though he is still a grim reaper). The Mystery Inc gang and Julia find (the now human-looking) Death unconscious in the Death City underground. They meet and decide to explore the underground. In order to stop the Book of Eibon's madness from infecting the humans via knowledge that they learn while in the city, Death tries to keep secret much of Death City that the gang didn't know about. Like Death decides to go by the fake name 'David' and hides other things (and so forth). They find out eventually the truth about Death, (which is where the sole reason for the idea hitting me comes from, purely my favourite bit would be the shock when the gang finds out some shocking secrets.) This story came to me for my S words of wisdom! :P**

**Do you like the story idea? I might have spilled too much, but I haven't written that story yet. So I might write that story and post it. Only problem is, there's no 'Soul Eater-Scooby Doo' Xover Category :(! So I'll have to post that story in 'anime Xovers-cartoon Xovers category' or something LOL.**

**Do you like the idea for my second fanfic? PM me with your thoughts! I'm going to write that second fanfic anway, but I want to see what you think :)**

**Stay tuned for chapter 5! Please review, favourite and follow! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Used to Kid

**Author's Note: Hello! I'm back and with chapter 5 of 'The Pasta-Loving Reaper and the OCD Nation! A Personality Swap?'**

**I hope you like it! The only problem is that I'm having a little trouble getting more ideas on what to add to the story, I got an idea from a reviewer who I'll mention in the author's note after the story. However, I am just unsure as to when to add in more personality swaps and other stuff. I believe it's still too early to add more swaps in since they just had the voices swapped and stuff. So, the next two or three chapters will be kind of like 'filler' chapters, not really the most significant to the storyline, but it's simply showing how they are getting used to Italy and Death the Kid's new personalities and voices. I think I will add some more swaps maybe three or four more chapters later, so sorry to those who wanted more swaps faster. I just don't know how long to make the story that's all. I think I might make it 10 chapters at least. If you have ideas for the story, please PM me or tell me in a review!**

**Btw, I'm TERRIBLY SORRY that I took THIS LONG to update, so flame me if you want. I will accept it completely. I just got quite a writer's block, that's all. I'm TERRIBLY TERRIBLY TERRIBLY TERRIBLY TERRIBLY TERRIBLY TERRIBLY SORRY!**

**So, here's chapter 5! This will be about getting used to Death the Kid! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Getting Used to Kid! Have tolerance, miss scaredy-pistol?

**Normal POV**

It was time for class at the DWMA. Sid was teaching today, they were taking notes off the board about improving Soul Resonance attacks. Kid smiled and stayed silent, as his father had told him yesterday. He now understood that his voice was different to what it normally was, but he didn't get how. If there was really something wrong with him, then why did he feel like nothing was wrong at all? Why was this? Kid pondered over the thought, but quickly pushed it away, before he confused himself too much. He thought about what would go on after class. He had to see Nygus, and tell her what was going on. Or rather, what they knew so far about it. However, it felt wrong, what they were saying. He didn't feel different, he just felt uncomfortable from the shock everyone else experienced when he spoke yesterday. He could tell that Liz and Patty were still shocked, Liz mostly, since Patty got over things really quickly. The lesson went on until break.

~Le time Skip

It was break time. The seven of them were seated once again at their usual table. Soul was having a conversation with Black Star, Maka was chatting to Tsubaki, Liz and Patty, and Kid watched on silently.

"So, you got a new mission done well, huh?" Maka asked Tsubaki.

"Yeah!" Tsubaki replied cheerfully. "We managed to collect a quite powerful Kishin soul."

Black Star butted in obnoxiously "Don't worry Maka! It turned out well! Thanks to _my_ sheer _awesomeness _and _godliness_, it was mission accomplished! HA HA HA HA HA!"

Maka CHOP!

Everyone turned to look at the obnoxious assassin, who was now unconscious with a bleeding, dented head, courtesy of Maka.

"Hey Kid, are you feeling alright now? You looked worried yesterday." Maka said, looking towards the young reaper.

"Y-yes" Kid replied quietly, so no-one but his friends at the table could hear him talking in a high voice and Italian accent. "I-I'm fine. I was just concerned for all of you yesterday, b-because you were all shocked at how my voice sounded."

"It's sure going to take some getting used to." Liz said "But I don't feel as shocked now."

"You sound funny with that voice!" Patty giggled.

"Well, we should head over to see Nygus now." Liz said, once she finished eating. "Since we're all finished, do you want to come?"

"Sure." Maka nodded.

"It's no problem!" Tsubaki added enthusiastically.

~Near Break's End

The group of seven headed to the infirmary to see Nygus, to explain to her about Kid. They were all standing outside the infirmary when Kid opened the doors and looked in to see Nygus sitting down at the nurse's work desk.

"Come in." Nygus looked over to the group as they entered the infirmary.

"Nygus, Lord Death wanted us to talk to you about Kid." Maka said to the nurse.

"What's wrong with him?" Nygus asked.

"That's what I asked." Kid squeaked. "They seem to think my voice and attitude are weird."

Nygus looked toward Maka, who just nodded.

"Well, I don't know what's wrong with him." The bandage-covered nurse admitted, putting her hand on Kid's forehead. "He's a reaper, so he can't get sick. But his voice is definitely different. Must've gotten himself into something and ended up like that."

"If you can help us treat him when we figure out what's wrong we really appreciate it." Tsubaki said.

"Let's go." Liz said

Kid nodded and reluctantly followed his friends out of the infirmary.

When break was over, they headed back to class, and the rest of the day went as per usual.

Things however, got a little extraordinary after school finished.

~Le Time Skip (to after classes finished)

All of the students had left for their homes except for Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty, who had decided to report to Lord Death how Kid was faring.

"We managed to successfully conceal Kid's voice and nature." Maka announced proudly.

"Well good job all of you!" Death replied cheerfully. "Did you see Nygus?"

"Yeah." Soul answered. "She didn't know what was wrong though."

"I can't seem to figure out what's wrong either." Stein said. "This hasn't happened before, so I don't have anything to use as a base for research. The possibility of the cause being magic is all I can put together."

"Magic?" Liz turned to Stein.

"So, this was caused by a witch?" Maka asked.

"Not necessarily." Stein answered. "It could be a side effect of some magic or madness that Kid had to recently put through."

"Well, you should all be heading home now, so we'll settle more of this another time!" Death put in cheerfully.

"Yeah." Liz said. "We'll see you tomorrow Lord Death."

Patty giggled. "Yeah!"

"Let's go Soul." Maka looked to her partner.

"Okay." Soul said plainly.

"Looks like Black Star and Tsubaki are already gone." Liz said turning to face the guillotine hallway.

Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz and Patty walked down the hallway to catch up to Tsubaki and Black Star. Once they made it to the Academy's main entrance, they found quite a usual spectacle. Black Star was standing on the top of one of the red spikes poking out from the front of the building and was shouting out his usual 'godly' self-proclamations. Tsubaki was looking up at him and giving him an enthusiastic applause, as she was used to Black Star's rambling about 'surpassing god' and 'being a big star' and liked to show her meister a positive attitude.

"YAHOO! I AM THE GODLY BLACK STAR! EVERYONE SEE THE VERY EARTH SHAKE BELOW MY FEET! COME AND BE OVERWHELMED BY THE PRESENCE OF A BIG STAR! I AM THE BIG MAN WHO WILL SURPASS GOD!" the obnoxious assassin yelled out though no one except for his friends (mainly Tsubaki) was actually listening.

"I HAVE AWESOME POWER THAT EVEN DEATH HIMSELF FEA-" Black Star yelled, but was cut off when the tip of the spike he was standing on fell off, sending him falling to the ground, shouting and flailing his limbs. He landed on his feet with a thump.

"Well, looks like the Academy's symmetry is ruined. Ah well, _too bad_, right Kid?" Black Star said sarcastically, but them brightened up and bragged on the next thing he said. "But don't bother trying to avenge the silly symmetry by fighting me, that's stupid!"

"Kid, let's go, we'll transform." Liz said. She and Patty glowed pink and transformed into their weapon forms as twin pistols. Kid caught the weapons reluctantly, looking towards Black Star, who decided to fight unarmed.

"Taste my soul wavelength!" Black Star shouted as yellow bolts of his soul wavelength jumped across his fingers. He ran straight towards Kid, with his wavelength-charged hand outwards, ready to shock his target. However, when he got within 4 metres of Kid, the young reaper turned and ran, but then stumbled. Black Star caught up to Kid and drew the hand charged with his wavelength closer to Kid.

"HAHAHA!" the assassin laughed. "THIS IS WAY TOO EASY! THEN AGAIN EVERYTHING IS EASY FOR A BIG STAR WHO IS GOING TO SURPASS GOD!"

"AHHH! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! I SURRENDER! I SURRENDER! I SURRENDER! I SURRENDER!" Kid screamed, putting his hands, still holding Liz and Patty, up to the sides of his head, and began shaking all over. "WE'RE IN DEATH CITY, AND I HAVE RELATIVES THAT GO TO DEATH WEAPON MEISTER ACADEMY SO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" **(A/N: This phrase: 'I have relatives that go to Death Weapon Meister Academy' is a reference and/or parody of Italy from Hetalia's surrender rant from World War I 'I have relatives in _' for example, to Americans Italy would say 'I have relatives in Brooklyn'. Since Death the Kid had his personality swapped with Italy, he started acting like Italy and used Italy's surrender rant. And since he was surrendering to people from Death City, even though he's from Death City as well, Kid said the rant as 'I have relatives that go to Death Weapon Meister Academy')**

Black Star drew back his hand, and stayed silent for a second, before he burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed loudly. "YOU WANT TO SURRENDER?! SILLY ME! OF COURSE YOU WANT TO SURRENDER TO ME, BECAUSE I'M SUCH A BIG STAR THAT THERE'S NO WAY YOU COULD BEAT ME!"

"Huh?" Liz questioned in a metallic voice, her reflection appearing on the side of her weapon form. "Kid, what's wrong?"

"HAHAHAHA!" Patty joined in laughing with Black Star.

Liz and Patty returned to their human forms. Liz knelt down and tried to comfort Kid as Patty was butt-on-the-ground laughing.

"Please don't hurt me I'm too young to die!" Kid screamed quickly, clasping his hands together. "But what if I don't die but I'm just mortally wounded and forced to lie there in misery in a pool of my own blood?! Please, I'll do anything! Anything please because I don't want to DIEEEEE!"

Liz clapped her hand over Kid's mouth to shut him up. She didn't want anyone else hearing him.

"Come on, let's all go home." Liz said.

Everyone nodded in agreement, and went different ways.

"Well" Liz looked to Patty as they arrived home in front of Gallows Mansion, "Looks like we found out another thing about Kid's new behaviour."

Patty just laughed in reply as Liz unlocked the door and they all went inside.

The Thompson sisters looked towards Kid as he pulled a sketch book and some pencils from the cupboard. Kid sang to aloud to himself as he grabbed the art materials.

"_Germany, Germany, Germany is a really really nice place~!_"

"_Even though I'm your prisoner you give me food,_"

"_And it doesn't suck like English food~!_"

"_Sausages with cheeses~, always taste so good~!_"

"_It'd be heaven for a dog~, yah that's Germany~!_"

Liz stared at Kid blankly while Patty doubled over laughing. Kid continued to sing.

"_How is it that you Germans are so robust?_"

"_You're crushing me with your intimidation~!_"

"_My fragility causes me to openly weep out of fear,_"

"_Your women terrify me~!_"

"_Is it the norm to drink a barrel of bear and bust it on somebody's head~?_"

"_Please don't come to my place in large mobs!_"

"_German tourists are scary._"

"_Even the women that are from Germany are more rugged than I am~! Yahoo~!_"

Liz sweat dropped and Patty started laughing even harder.

"Ve! I wonder how Germany is doing right now?" Kid squeaked.

"Germany? But that's a country?" Liz said, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "You're speaking as if Germany is a person!"

"I don't know why, but the name Germany came up in my head randomly" Kid replied. "And even though I know it's a country, the context thingy of the thought seemed to make it sound that Germany was a person!"

Liz looked even more confused.

"Ah well, let's just relax for the rest of the day." She said. "We could use some rest after all of the shock we were put through."

The day then went on as normal, they were starting to get used to Kid's new voice and personality, but were wondering what on Earth happened.

Now, most of you should have heard of the phrase 'In the same boat' right? Well, if you don't know what it means, 'In the same boat' means 'In the same situation as someone or something else', not implying that you're literally in a boat with someone else out at sea. Use of this phrase might occur when someone, perhaps a friend for example, has gone through a hard time, or is stressed at work or school and doesn't know where they're supposed to be. If they go up to you and explain their worries to you, and you're in the same situation as them at that same time, you could say to them 'Looks like we're in the same boat then'. Or if you see someone who is in the same situation as mentioned in the previous two sentences, and they share their worries with you however, you're _not_ in the same boat as them, but you know someone else who _is _in the same situation as the worried person, you could say to them 'You're in the same boat as _ then'. When you feel worried or like you're going to get in trouble, it's good to know that someone else is in the same boat as you because you're not alone, and you and the people in the same boat as you can work together to solve the problem, or face the consequences together. However, some of the time, you don't know who you're even in the boat _with_.

Imagine if the statement 'In the same boat' did _not _mean 'In the same situation as someone or something else' but instead it literally meant 'In a boat with someone out at sea'. If _that_ was the case (which though, it obviously isn't) then not knowing who you're in the same boat as/with could be rationally dangerous. You could be stranded on a boat in the middle of the ocean with an insane serial killer, or a flamboyant opera singer who could turn you deaf for the rest of your life. Though, the _actual_ meaning of 'In the same boat' ('in the same situation as someone or something else') would still be consistent. For example, if 'In the same boat' literally meant 'Out at sea in a boat with someone else in the boat with you', and you were in the same boat as a mad scientist, ("It's 'ANGRY'! 'ANGRY scientist'!" "Oh. Sorry, mad scientist." "IT'S 'ANGRY' SCIENTIST!") then you and the mad scientist would be in the same boat, because you are out at sea in a boat with him and the same would go for the mad scientist being out at sea in a boat with you. ("IT'S 'ANGRY' SCIENTIST! 'ANGRY'!" *Gags the mad scientist's mouth with a thick sock* *Mad scientist corrects 'gags the mad scientist's mouth with a thick sock' to 'gags the angry scientist's mouth with a thick sock'* "-_-") However, as well as _literally_ being out at sea in the same boat as each other, you would both _also_ be in the same boat as in 'in the same situation as someone or something else', because you're both in the same situation: of being stranded out to sea in the same boat. (The boat could be a rowboat or a cruise liner, you can decide that by yourself, but I'm going to replace the literal 'boat' with 'rowboat' to avoid confusion.) So basically, you're _literally _in the same boat as the mad scientist because you're both stranded out at sea on the same rowboat, but you're also both _figuratively_ in the same boat (as in 'In the same situation as each other') because you're both in the same situation, and that situation would be 'Stranded out at sea on the same rowboat'. So for that situation, both the literal and figurative meanings of 'In the same boat' would fit perfectly. When it comes to Kid's voice and personality swap, the 'In the same boat' saying comes into place _figuratively_, however, the situation could _also_ be explained using 'In the same boat' in a _literal_ context.

When it comes to what happened to Kid, both Liz and Patty wished that someone was in the same boat as them because they thought that they were the only ones in the boat. However, this is one case where you don't know who you're on the boat with. To put this in a _literal_ perspective, say that there was a harbour filled with ferry boats, each boat specifically for people who have gone through a certain situation. There could have been one boat that on the side read 'The boat for people with pneumonia' and all of its passengers were people with pneumonia. Or perhaps another boat called 'The madness boat', of whom the passengers were all insane out of their wits. Liz, Patty and Kid could be walking through this imaginary harbour, looking for a boat to board. When they finally find the boat they are looking for 'The boat of personality and voice swaps', and they board the boat. However, when they are settled into the boat and it's moving out of the harbour, they could look around the deck of the boat and see no one there. Liz would think to herself 'I wish there was someone in the same boat as us, I don't like being alone in this'. However, what they would not know is that there really _was_ someone on the same boat as them, but didn't know they weren't alone because said other three were someplace else on the boat. What Liz, Patty and Kid wouldn't know was that a certain German man, Italian man and Japanese man were on the same boat as them, who, just like them, thought that it was just the three of them, with no one in the same boat as them. Neither party would know that they weren't alone, so they kept on believing they were alone.

But let's stop imagining that because Kid, Liz and Patty were not at a harbour full of boats and neither were the said German, Italian and Japanese men of whose presence they were oblivious to. Kid, Liz and Patty were at Gallows Mansion and Kid had a new high voice, Italian accent, love for pasta and cowardice. And Liz and Patty were trying to get used to it.

But they had no idea of the said Italian who was having the same problems as Kid and the German and Japanese men that were trying to get used to it.

It was all part of Medusa's plan:

They all had no idea that they were all in the same boat.

But in several days, more passengers would board their boat.

And do you know what happens when too many passengers try to squish into a small rowboat?

The rowboat sinks.

**Author's Note: *Le Gasp* Dun dun DUN! SUSPENSE! And do you remember from one of my previous chapters how I explained my three fanfiction 'S words of wisdom'? Yup. 'Secrets, Suspense, Shock'! BTW, I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY for not updating sooner (I put down 8 'REALLY's for Kid :3), now I'll give you several reasons why I didn't update sooner:**

**1. For a short time I put off writing the story because I was up to writing the part with Nygus in it, and I was very worried that I might make Nygus OOC, but I grew up a bit and decided to write the Nygus bit. I couldn't just scrap the Nygus bit in this chapter because I'd mentioned that Kid would visit Nygus in the previous chapter, so I had to put it in.**

**2. I felt sick, so I had to go to the doctor, who diagnosed me with a critical case of WRITER'S BLOCK! Lol, it's kinda funny how I said that 'the doctor diagnosed me with a critical case'. So don't worry! I was never actually sick at all! I was just using a fancy jokey way of saying that I had writer's block. So yeah, it took me a while to figure out what to write. In the time I stopped writing this chapter, I started writing the first chapter of my Soul Eater and Scooby Doo Crossover 'Humanoid Death and the Abandoned Death City' (of which I haven't published yet, since I'm still in the middle of writing the first chapter) and also the first and second chapters of my Soul Eater and Ouran High School Host Club Crossover 'Secret of the New Host!'. I've also lightly touched my first normal (not crossover) fanfic, a Soul Eater Death the Kid cat story 'Death the Kid, Liz and Patty's CATventure!'. I also plan to write another normal Soul Eater story, which I'm thinking of calling 'Young Death the Kid! A glitch in time?' I'm already drawing 'Young Death the Kid! A Glitch in Time?' on my computer as a (very basic) doujinshi, which I might (if I get any better at drawing the doujinshi) post the pages of on DeviantArt, which probably won't happen, because I mostly suck at drawing with a graphic tablet :/, so instead, I'm thinking of making a fanfic adaptation of it. All of the stories mentioned above, however, have not been published yet, and are all word documents on my computer (well, Secret of the New Host chapters 1 and 2 are notes on my ipod touch). I plan to publish the other stories when I get a cure for my writer's block with them. Then, when I suddenly one day had an idea for this story, I immediately started writing this chap again.**

**3. The insulation on the power line that went from the power pole to my family's house was starting to really wear out (since the insulation had been on the power line for decades) and during a storm that came to my town, I'm not exactly sure how but the winds and rain from the storm wore down the last of the power line's insulation so much it created a hole or two in it. Then, with the holes in the insulation, the small excess end of the power line that had hung over the rest of the line itself also lost its insulation, and the exposed metal of the two power lines touched together, which sent a strong electrical charge up the power line from our house to the power pole and blew our primary fuse. So we lost all our power. No fridge, freezer, TV, clock radios, fans, lights, dishwasher or washing machine, power to charge our laptops and ipods and no internet/wifi. We also had to cook on the BBQ and stuff, and eat next to a camplight. We had absolutely NO power for FOUR WHOLE FREAKIN DAYS! We had to live primitive for FOUR DAYS! GAAAH! So I didn't have any internet to post the chapter if I finished it, then again, nor did I have any power to charge my laptop so I could actually continue WRITING the chapter! I was literally singing hallelujah to God like Justin Law worshipping Lord Death when I saw electricians outside our house on the morning of the fourth day! So for this reason alone, don't blame me, blame THE ELECTRICAL COMPANY! Lol. 'Blame the electrical company'!**

**4. I have started school now and homework has already been a bit of a burden on me, so I'm mainly getting writing done on weekends while I can.**

**5. Now, you can totally blame me for this: On three or four instances in the past two weeks I've forgotten to get on the laptop and write this. I'M SUCH A FORGETFUL MORON! PUNISH ME WITH DEATH BY EXCALIBUR! T.T Ah well, there you go, the 5 reasons for not updating sooner.**

**Alright! Now, to a good point! I bet you probably thought that those paragraphs on 'In the same boat' were supposed to be an author's note but I just forgot to put it in bold. Well guess what?... FOOL! THAT WAS NOT AN AUTHOR'S NOTE! Pokelolmc's 1000 provisions, provision #145: I ALWAYS PUT MY AUTHOR'S NOTES IN BOLD! AND I NEVER FORGET TO! SO IF IT'S NOT IN BOLD, IT'S NOT AN AUTHOR'S NOTE! If you thought that the 'In the same boat' thing was an author's note, then my friend, you are sadly mistaken! You see, I was trying to figure out an ending for the chapter, and that's when I came up with an idea of the phrase 'In the same boat' and how Kid, Liz and Patty were in the same boat as Germany, Italy and Japan (as in, 'In the same situation'). So I decided that I would put it in the story! Also, you know that paragraph when I first started explaining the saying 'In the same boat' and the 2 or three paragraphs after that? Well, I'm not sure how you would classify it but I would say that it's a reference. I'm not going to tell you **_**exactly **_**what the reference is from but I'll tell you a bit about what the reference is from, clues, basically. **

**The paragraphs I put down explaining the saying 'In the same boat' were worded in the same manner as something in a certain book series. I'm not going to tell you the book series name, but I'll tell you a bit of what it's about. In said book series, (which has around 13 or 14 books in it) the story is told in Normal POV, however, though the series is fictional, the author pretends that the lives of the main characters happened in real life a long time before he wrote the books and that he wrote the books of this series in a recount of the main characters lives, pretending that he wrote the books from investigating the lives of the main characters. Of course, a reader can only find that out by reading the author's letters to his editor in the back pages of the books, so he doesn't say that he investigates the character's lives to the reader in the story itself, you have to go outside the story to find that out. Anyway, the lives of the main characters are absolutely miserable. They get caught several times by a villain who is a horrible disguiser, yet everyone else except for the main characters seem to fall for his disguises despite that the disguises are all totally see through. The villain is after the fortune of the main characters' family, and started his first attempt by killing the main characters' parents through an 'indirect means'. Often, in most of the books, the author will use an old saying to describe the situation taking place in that part of the book. Before using the saying itself, the author always explains what the saying means from his POV. Usually, his explanations of the sayings he uses usually involve examples and questions directed towards the reader, as well as sensible use of vocabulary, and sensible/mature yet funny things in his examples. I know just how the author words his explanations of the old sayings he uses and I could 100% see him, if he had made a sequel series, use the words 'flamboyant opera singer who could turn you deaf for the rest of your life' when explaining one of the sayings he uses. I've read most of the books in the series and I can remember the author using and the explaining the words/phrases/sayings: 'Rational and Irrational fears' 'Ersatz' and things like that. **

**If that is enough of a clue for you, then I will tell you this: If you have figured out what book series I got inspiration for the 'In the boat' explanation from, whether it be you thought my words sounded similar to extracts from the books in the series when you first read that paragraph or whether you figured it out by the clues, then post a review stating what you think the book series in question is: The name of the series and the author. For the first person to guess correctly I will write a Soul Eater one-shot dedicated to them, letting them pick the plot of the one-shot themselves. However, only people with accounts can enter this little contest. Since I write the one-shot but the contest winner chooses the one-shot's storyline, and I make the one-shot for them. So discussing the plot of the winner's one-shot must be done by me and the contest winner via PM. So sorry guests, but you can't enter :(**

**BTW, I also hid a MYSTERY reference in this chapter as well! The difference between the mystery reference and the 'reference' to the book series is that for the mystery reference I'm not going to tell you a single clue of where the mystery reference is from, or even where it is in this chapter! You have to find the mystery reference yourself! I can only tell you one thing about the mystery reference, just to clear things up and it's not a clue, it's part of my rules for references, anyway: The mystery reference is NOT a Hetalia reference! I mean, I don't need to say it's not a Soul Eater reference because this chapter is set in SE so if I made an SE reference in SE then it wouldn't be a reference. And it's not a Hetalia reference because Hetalia is one of the animes that is in the crossover, which means that if I made a Hetalia reference in a Hetalia story, even if it's a crossover and it's in the universe of the other anime of the crossover, the reference, since this is a linked universe thing, would not be a reference. The mystery reference is harder to find, so keep your eyes peeled! If you think you know what the mystery reference is, and where it is from, then post a review stating the quote/action/sentence in the story that you think is the mystery reference and where the reference is from. (NO GUESTS! Reason being, if the first correct guess is a guest, and I choose the first correct fanfic member, then the fanfic members might copy the guest's answer before I delete it, and if the guest's guess was correct, and a fanfic member copied the guest's correct answer, then the whole comp would be ruined. Sorry if I sound touchy, but NO GUESTS GUESSING) Just like with the book series thing (above this paragraph), for the first correctly guessing member I will write a one-shot dedicated to them, where they get to choose the one-shot storyline, and since this is harder than the book series one, I will not let the winner have one, but THREE one-shots dedicated to them, where they get to hand pick their own storyline! If you win and you only want one or two one-shots, that's fine, you don't have to use all three one-shot 'vouchers' (let's call them that :3).**

**Anyway, STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER SIX OF 'THE PASTA-LOVING REAPER AND THE OCD NATION! A PERSONALITY SWAP?' and also my other fanfics which I will post…eventually. Hopefully it won't take me as long to write the next chapter! BYE!**

**PS. If you were wondering why I trapped Kid in a tomato box crate in the author's note of chapter 3, it was because he was breaking the 4****th**** wall. I mean come on! Surely you would have noticed that he was breaking the 4****th**** wall by saying things like 'Damn! Why the heck did you **_**have**_** to make it a **_**personality**_** swap**_**?! **_**Especially since you're swapping my personality with **_**his**_**!' 'THIS IS TOTALLY EMBARASSING WHY THE HECK DID YOU WRITE THIS?!' and 'Oh **_**great! Now**_** the author has**_** run off on me**_** and has **_**left me**_** with this**_** weird, asymmetrical nation**_**' But don't worry! Kiddo-kun has learned his lesson and won't do it again! :3**

**CYA! :3**


	6. Chapter 6: Getting used to Italy

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! It's me again, back with the sixth chapter of 'The Pasta-Loving Reaper and the OCD Nation! A Personality Swap?' This is where we start getting used to Italy! So this is in the world of Hetalia. This will also feature the world meeting redo!**

**And just to say, we already have a winner who correctly guessed the book series reference from the previous chapter! The winner was TwoSidesOfACrazyCoin who correctly guessed that the book series I got the reference from was 'The Series of Unfortunate Events' by Lemony Snicket. Congratulations, TwoSidesOfACrazyCoin! You have won yourself a free Soul Eater one-shot dedicated to you! So, if you still want to win a prize from this, you'll have to guess the mystery reference that I hid in chapter 5! If you think you know what the mystery reference in chapter 5 is, then tell me in a review what sentence/quote/paragraph the mystery reference is, and where it is from. If nobody guesses it, I'll have to tell you what sentence/quote the reference is and then have you just guess where it's from.**

**Also, I have decided that in the next chapter I will be adding the next couple of personality swaps, and possibly also another crossover attack. The reason I changed my mind and decided to add the other swaps sooner was because I have another idea to add to the story that will probably end up building out the end of the plot more, and will also make the story longer. I won't tell you precisely what this 'plot helping' idea is, but I'll tell you one thing: The idea involves people from the world of reality getting tied into Medusa's attack too. So basically in other words, it's a warning that I will be adding some OC's to this story. I asked for the opinion of one or two of the story's followers about this via PM, and they said it might be good to get people from reality involved in the story to help the anime characters fight Medusa. The OC's will be coming into the story in exactly 2 more chapters. Thing is though, I was really worried that some of the story's fans won't like me adding OC's in the 8****th**** chapter but I've gotten over those worries. So if you didn't want OC's to come into it, then I guess you'll just have learn how to deal with it, unlike poor Crona who probably (Okay, DEFINITELY) won't know how to deal with OC's. Then again, if you're a fan of this fanfic who holds a grudge against my OC idea, there's a chance that your anger won't last. Because I can promise you and guarantee that when the OC's come in, things will become A LOT MORE HUMOROUS! **

**Anyway, on with the story!**

Chapter 6: Getting Used to Italy! Time for the World Meeting Redo, Germany?

**Normal POV**

Germany found himself once again outside the doors of the world meeting conference room. Things were a bit of a struggle though, since he and Japan both had to drag Italy all the way because he spent 3 hours checking the entire training house for asymmetry. The reason for Italy's odd behaviour was a mystery, but Germany decided that it must be brought up at the meeting. He saw America coming down the hallway near Britain. And soon the other countries arrived too. He started to space out, leaning his back against the wall as the other nations arrived, until…

"KESESE! WEST, YOUR AWESOME BRUDER IS HERE! NOW THIS TIME LET HIM OPEN THE DOORS!" Prussia shouted to Germany, getting in his younger brother's face in the process.

Honestly, Germany didn't really know why Prussia came to World Meetings. After all, he was no longer a nation, so why did he come? Maybe Hungary wanted to keep the ex-nation in her sight so she could make sure he didn't do anything stupid? It wasn't the best reason, but Prussia still pitched in ideas to help solve the world's problems. Though they were usually just unrealistic (but not as unrealistic as America's, mind you) and involved explaining 'how he became so awesome'.

Germany sighed and let his brother open the doors of the conference room. Prussia's obnoxiousness was starting to really annoy him.

Everyone entered the room and sat down in their seats. Germany, Italy and Japan sat down next to each other.

America brought up global warming and they started pitching in ideas. Then before most people knew it an argument broke out between Britain and France.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Germany shouted at the two arguing nations. "DO YOU WANT THIS TO END UP LIKE THE LAST WORLD MEETING?! THIS MEETING IS A REDO OF THE LAST ONE PURELY BECAUSE THE LAST ONE TURNED OUT LIKE A WAR! NOW STOP ARGUING AND TAKE YOUR SEATS!"

The Brit and Frenchman both sighed and stopped arguing. They sat back down and let Germany continue.

Germany exchanged glances with Japan.

"Should we tell them now?" Germany asked the Asian quietly.

"Yes. I think so." Japan replied.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" the German spoke to the rest of the nations. "This is important, and it is _serious_, alright?"

The other nations nodded.

"I hope this doesn't shock you, but we must tell you this. Yesterday we found something very wrong with Italy. I first saw the start of this problem at the last world meeting 3 days ago, however I brushed it off as nothing. When things got worse we decided to talk to you all about it!" Germany said.

"What's wrong with him?" Britain asked sarcastically. "More _cowardly_ than your average _Italian_?"

"I'm serious!" Germany said, trying to figure out a way to address the problem in the least shocking way possible, he turned to the Italian. "I'll let Italy put it in a nutshell for you. Italy, say something."

"_Now_ you let me speak up?! Honestly, what's the problem with you? Gaah, this whole place is damn asymmetrical; I swear I'm going to fix all of this hideous asymmetry!" Italy nearly shouted.

Many of the other nations were shocked, especially Romano, Italy's brother, who was horrified at how his brother had sounded and how his attitude was difference.

"YOU DID THIS TO MY BROTHER DIDN'T YOU?!" Romano shouted furiously at Germany. "YOU MADE HIM LIKE THIS AS A SOME SORT OF SICK JOKE! AND YOU'RE TRYING TO PLAY INNOCENT! WHY DID YOU DO IT?!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT! AND NEITHER DID JAPAN!" the German shouted in defence. "WE WERE BOTH SHOCKED TO FIND ITALY LIKE THAT AND WE WANT TO FIX IT AS MUCH AS YOU DO!"

"May I have the common courtesy to interrupt your _argument, _but what the bloody hell even _happened _to him?!" Britain broke in.

"We're not sure." Germany replied. "But we need to talk to you about it because it could happen to someone else."

"We believe that it could be some sort of contagious thing that others could catch." Japan added "So we want to make sure that everyone is aware of it and so that it doesn't happen to anyone else."

"So you don't exactly know what happened then?" Britain asked.

"Right. We don't know the big picture, but we know that his voice and behaviour have changed, and that is all." Germany replied.

"So what do you intend to do about it?" Russia inquired.

"I want anyone to tell me if they notice someone having weird behaviour." The German replied. "We need to figure out what happened and make sure it doesn't happen to anyone else."

"Does everyone understand that?" Japan asked.

"RIGHT!" came the reply from all the other nations in the room.

"We will conclude the meeting for now and come back together in another meeting if the problem spreads." Germany spoke. "Now go home, there's not much else we can do for now except deal with it."

Everyone immediately began to up and leave since the meeting was concluded. Germany, Italy and Japan left for their training house. Once they arrived, Italy immediately pulled out a tape measure and began to check the symmetry of the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Germany asked, looking at the Italian who was scrutinizing the room for any asymmetry.

"I'm checking that the symmetry wasn't ruined while we were gone." Italy explained in the voice of Death the Kid.

"Uh" the German blinked in confusion, still not used to the whole symmetry obsession. "But you already checked the symmetry; you wouldn't need to check the symmetry again because there's no way the room could become asymmetrical while we were gone right?"

"Wrong." Italy replied. "I should check for any signs of off symmetry at least every three hours."

"WHAT?!" the German exclaimed.

"Death would be proud of me for it." The now symmetry-obsessed Italian added.

"Death? What do you mean by 'Death'? You're saying it as if it's a person." Germany looked confused.

"I don't exactly know. It just came to mind. If it is referring to a person, then I hope Death is symmetrical." Germany mentally facepalmed at the Italian's reply.

As Italy went off to the bathroom to check for more asymmetry to fix, Germany turned to Japan.

"As much as I don't want anyone else to suffer, I do wish that we weren't the only ones in this situation." The German said with a sigh.

"Well, it looks like we'll have to deal with this." Japan replied. "No matter what happens."

"Yeah." Germany said. "But this is a bit sudden, what do you think this problem really is?"

But Germany Japan did not know about the world of weapons and meisters, and also that a certain young death god and his friends were in the same situation.

Back in the world of Soul Eater Medusa sat at her crystal ball in the candlelit room. She had seen the meeting in Hetalia.

"Oh don't worry." The snake witch said in a teasing tone and with fake concern dripping from every word "You may be the only ones in your anime, but you're not the only ones in the whole universe. There are others in another anime that are in the same boat as you. Then again, you needn't worry for another reason either, since soon your boat is going to fill up really quickly, once I cause a bit more chaos!"

**And there's chapter 6! In the next chapter I will be adding more personality swaps. Swaps of whom? Well you'll just have to find out! Also I've published a Hetalia poem, and I'm nearly done chapter 1 of my Soul Eater and Scooby Doo crossover 'Humanoid Death and the Abandoned Death City' so look out for that story. By the way, I've become a beta reader, so if you're looking for a beta reader then take a look at my beta reader profile. You can find me if you go 's 'Beta' Page, then go to 'All Anime/Manga' and you'll find me on the last page. Once you find me on the page, click on my username and you'll be taken to the page of my beta reader profile. There you can check out my style of beta reading. If you want to 'hire' me (I guess I could say) as a beta reader, then send me a PM! I'd love to help you as a beta reader!**

**See you later and look out for my next fanfic and chapter 7 of 'The Pasta-Loving Reaper and the OCD Nation! A Personality Swap?'!**


	7. Chapter 7: More Swaps and Spells!

**Author's Note: Hello Everyone! Here is chapter 7 of 'The Pasta-Loving Reaper and the OCD Nation! A Personality Swap?' Sorry you've had to wait a bit. I've been trying to get some writing done on my other stories before I publish them. In this chapter, Medusa will do some more swaps. Also, I seem to be getting plenty of follows (and also favourites) but not as many reviews anymore. I would like some constructive criticism and advice so feel free to review!**

**Also, I have a Nintendo DsI, and I use a little basic animating program on it called Flipnote Studio to create hand drawn animations (called Flipnotes). I make flipnotes and post them on Flipnote Hatena, a website on which you can post flipnotes for the whole world to see! I have a Hatena ID (account) and I post flipnotes on Hatena, though I'm not very active on that much anymore. But I posted a flipnote on Hatena recently, it's the first part in a series of flipnotes I'm making about asdfmovie6: The Soul Eater version. I've only done the first 4 skits in asdfmovie6 so far and the sound quality is not the best, but if you want to see my flipnote of asdfmovie6 with Soul Eater characters, then Google 'Pokelolmc Flipnote Hatena' and click on the first website in the search results. Then you'll be taken to a list of the flipnotes I've posted on Hatena (I've only posted 5 -_-") and click on the flipnote that has a picture of Soul and Black Star 'asdfmovie-ified' on it, that's the flipnote.**

**Here is chapter 7, enjoy!**

Chapter 7: More Swaps and Spells! Everyone is 'Piling into the same boat'?

**Normal POV**

Medusa sat in her room at her crystal ball.

"Hmm… It looks like they're finally getting used to the voice and personality swap." Medusa said thoughtfully. "Looks like we'll just have to just swap some more then!" she let out an evil chuckle. She stood up.

"Let's go back and visit that house in reality again. I need to collect some more research." She then muttered a few words and she disappeared out of the room.

After the surroundings of her room disappeared, she found herself in the house in reality once more. She checked the house, to find, once again, that no one was home.

"Alright!" She said. "Let's get down to work!"

She booted up the laptop and got on the 'kids' user without a password. She got onto the internet and searched up 'list of Hetalia characters'. She looked down the list.

"Hmm…" she hummed thoughtfully. "Soul and China might work. And Stein and Austria have the same voice actor so that will do too! So do Lichtenstein and Patty! That Death Scythe Azusa and Hungary have different voice actors but their personalities are different! I better get to work. Oh how this is going to be so much fun! I'll do Soul, China, Patty and Lichtenstein for now. I don't want to rush it, so I'll do Stein, Austria, Azusa and Hungary later."

She shut down the laptop, got out her crystal ball and chanted the same magic spell she did to swap Italy and Death the Kid's voices, except she changed a few words.

"_Give me the power to turn the tide,_

_To make Soul Eater and Hetalia collide,_

_Two different worlds together they clash,_

_The barrier between them reduced to ash,_

_Make the crossover begin I do ask,_

_With a personality switch, a simple task,_

_Swap the personalities and voices too,_

_Of Soul Evans and China,_

_Make them act and sound like each other so true,_

_Soul Evans like China AND CHINA LIKE SOUL EVANS!"_

She opened her eyes and two black gaps opened up in the air, containing the souls of Soul and China. Her vector arrows shot out of the crystal ball and extracted Soul and China's personalities, then giving the personalities back to the other soul. Soul was given China's personality and China was given Soul's.

"Alright! Time for the other swap!" She said the spell another time this time including Patty and Lichtenstein's names instead.

"_Give me the power to turn the tide,_

_To make Soul Eater and Hetalia collide,_

_Two different worlds together they clash,_

_The barrier between them reduced to ash,_

_Make the crossover begin I do ask,_

_With a personality switch, a simple task,_

_Swap the personalities and voices too,_

_Of Patricia Thompson and Lichtenstein,_

_Make them act and sound like each other so true,_

_Patricia Thompson like Lichtenstein AND LICHTENSTEIN LIKE PATRICIA THOMPSON!"_

Two gaps opened in the air again, this time containing Lichtenstein and Patty's souls. The vector arrows extracted their personalities and gave them back to the opposite soul.

"There we go!" Medusa said with an evil laugh. "Now let's go back and enjoy everything!"

The snake witch uttered a few words and was transported out of the house in reality and back to her own room in the world of Soul Eater. Just in time as well, for the people that lived in the house had just arrived back, and Medusa made it out before they entered the house and found her there.

"I think I should do some more trouble" Medusa said. "Luckily, I don't need any research for it."

She uttered a spell slightly similar to the spell she used for the personality and voice swaps, but altered it a bit.

"_Give me the power to turn the tide,_

_To make Soul Eater and Hetalia collide,_

_Two different worlds together they clash,_

_The barrier between them reduced to ash,_

_Make the crossover begin I do ask,_

_With dimensional transportation, a simple task,_

_Transport into each other's worlds, the two,_

_Canada and Justin Law,_

_Strand them in each other's worlds so true,_

_Canada AND JUSTIN LAW!"_

"That should do!" Medusa said evilly. "They should be transported immediately! Time to watch the fun!"

IN THE DWMA EUROPE BRANCH

**Normal POV**

**(A/N: This follows the storyline of the Soul Eater anime, so Justin Law isn't a bad guy in this fanfic) **Justin Law was resting after a day's fighting kishin eggs in Italy. He was sitting down on the floor of his room cross-legged, praying.

"Ah, god of death, I have been successful in the mission" he said with his eyes closed and the music in his earphones playing. "I will continue to serve in your footste-" he was about to finish his prayer when his body was surrounded in vector arrows and he was whisked out of the room.

IN THE ALLIES' MEETING ROOM

**Normal POV**

America had called Britain, France, Russia and China to their old meeting room from WWII. He wanted to discuss the problem with Italy that Germany had brought up at the redo of the World Meeting.

"So listen up dudes!" America said loudly, pointing to a random spot in front of him. "Italy's acting weird and _we're_ going to get to the bottom of it! We're going to become _detectives_ and _figure out the answer from plenty of clues_!" He pulled out a magnifying glass and detective's hat from essentially nowhere, putting on the hat and holding the magnifying glass up to his eye, looking randomly around the room.

"We must come up with possible suspects!" the somewhat dim-witted American continued to look around the room from his position while holding the magnifying glass. "We must be careful though; the culprit responsible for Italy's odd behaviour and voice could be a lot closer than we think. It could be anyone… anywhere… It could even be _you_!" he said, putting a 'suspense-raising' emphasis on 'you' while leaning in close to Britain and pointing the magnifying glass in the Brit's face.

"What?!" Britain exclaimed in annoyance at the American's stupidity. "_I_ didn't do it you little wanker!"

"Ha _ha!_" America said (not laughed), leaning in on Britain closer and bringing the edge of his magnifying glass in, five millimetres from the Brit's nose. "But that's what they _all_ say! And it's always the person who's suspicious!"

"HOW AM I SUSPICIOUS YOU LITTLE WANKER?!" Britain shouted angrily. "HONESTLY, YOU ARE THE MOST THICK HEADED LITTLE GIT I HAVE EVER SEEN, WITH THE EXCEPTION OF ITALY!"

"Speaking of suspicious, does anyone else feel like they're being watched?" China asked. "It's starting to give me the creeps and it's not cool."

"China is right, da." Russia said. "It _does_ feel like someone else is in the room."

"But there are only 5 of us here" said France. "How could we be being watched from in here?"

"Hey, did somebody put that tape on?" America asked, starting to freak out a little bit. "_The one with all the static?" _

"Yeah." China replied coolly. "It was me."

America, Britain, France and Russia stared at China because of the way the Chinese man had just spoken. It was unlike him.

But none of them knew, that sitting in the corner, invisible and forgotten, was poor Canada.

"I hope they'll notice me someday" Canada said in his soft, quiet voice.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro squeaked, the polar bear having once again forgotten the name of its master.

"I'm Canad-" the quite, unnoticed nation was about to say his well-known catchphrase 'I'm Canada', but was cut off when he was surrounded with vector arrows and whisked out of the room.

**There we go! That's chapter 7! Ooh, my OC's will come in next chapter, I'm so looking forward to writing iiiit~! Anyway, since not many people have been able to guess the mystery reference in chapter 5, I'll give you a clue, it's near the end of the story. If nobody manages to get it, then I will put up more clues! So tell me what you think the mystery reference in chapter 5 is, if you think you know, and if you are the first person correct, then you will win 3 Soul Eater one-shot opportunities (or 'coupons' if you want to call them that :3) **

**Stay tuned for chapter 8!**


	8. Chapter 8: The People of Reality

**Author's Note: Hello! Sorry for all those who were waiting, but here is chapter 8 of 'The Pasta-Loving Reaper and the OCD Nation! A Personality Swap?' please feel free to review, favourite or follow! **

**So just to make things clear, this chapter is set in the world of reality and how Medusa's 'visits' to the house in reality impact those who live there. That's right, from this chapter onwards there **_**will be OC'S**_**! But don't worry, they won't be Mary Sues, and will only be a small part of the storyline. But I just thought that putting them in might bring out some more humour in the story and also help the plot a little bit. I mean, Death **_**has**_** to find out about reality eventually, right? So this chapter will focus on the OC's lives in reality, and explain how the world of reality ties into the main conflict, so I really hope I don't anger anyone. After this chapter, it will go **_**straight**_** back to what's going on in Soul Eater and Hetalia, though the OC's **_**will**_** make appearances later on as well, they won't hog the spotlight all the time, so don't worry! But if you think it's a bit of a disappointment, then I'M SO SORRY!**

**Here is chapter 8 of 'The Pasta-Loving Reaper and the OCD Nation! A Personality Swap?'**

Chapter 8: The People of Reality! A Flaw in the dimensions?

**Irene's POV**

We came back from a day out at the park, where we had a barbeque. The park was only up the road, which was good news and bad news. The good news? It wouldn't take long to get from home to the park and back. The bad news? Since it was close enough to our home, and Jeff and Marline wanted to save fuel by not driving, we all had to walk there.

"Gaah." I groaned as I slumped down on the dark green couch, my face beaded with sweat. Ian slumped down next to me and we both complained in unison: "_Why did we have to walk?_"

"Because we wanted to save from driving" Jeff replied simply.

Ian and I just slumped down further and groaned even more.

"Why are _you_ complaining? You weren't the ones even carrying the eski" Kayla remarked plainly. **(A/N: If you're not Australian like I am (or you don't know what an eski is), 'eski' is a name we give to, you know, 'the fibreglass/plastic-y box with a handle that you keep food in and put ice in with the food to keep it cool') **

We were all tired and worn down from the walk.

"I know!" Marline exclaimed. "Let's practice our Soul Eater cosplay skit for ExpOtaku!"

Ian and I both bolted straight up merely at the mention of the words 'Soul Eater cosplay skit'. Everyone else looked excited too. I guess I should explain some things though.

My name is Irene Donali and believe it or not, I'm an orphan.

My parents died when I was very little, of a car crash I was told, so I cannot remember either of their faces. My grandparents were dead, and I had no aunties, uncles or cousinsto take care of me, so I was sent straight away to a local orphanage. I grew up there, and everyone there was my new family. The orphanage didn't work as one big building though, since it was a small orphanage and didn't have sufficient funds, so the orphanage was slit up into several different houses across the area, each house with ten orphans and two adult staff living there. I grew up in one of the orphanage houses, with nine other orphans and two staff. The orphanage required the staff and even the children when they became old enough, to get part-time jobs (a second job for staff, outside of the orphanage) in order to get funds for the whole 'system'. They eventually got enough funds, but decided to keep the individual orphanage houses that already existed. We were put into the houses by age. There was one house for 5-8, one house for 9-12, one house for 13-16 and one for 17 and 18. I'm 13, so at the start of this year I was moved to the 13-16 year house. The ten orphans in the 13-16 year house (including me) are:

Bridget Marenson. She has blonde hair that comes down to the top of her breasts. She has deep, ocean blue eyes and laughs really easily, whenever she laughs, she 'cracks up', by snorting **(A/N: Just like Simon Lane from the Yogscast. If you know how he cracks up, then that's just how Bridget cracks up.) **She's a good friend of mine and has been in the orphanage as long as I have.

Ian Hardunon. Ian came into the orphanage when he was 8, and he used to annoy me with his behaviour. But as he grew older, he grew up a bit while still keeping his usual impatient and whiny attitude. Though he used to bug me when we were younger, we are both now two peas in a pod, often finishing each other's sentences, saying things in unison and copying each other's actions when we complain (much like Hikaru and Kaoru from Ouran High School Host Club, but only when we complain, not all the time). He has short light brown hair and brown eyes.

Anthony Marcon. He can be sensible, but he really likes to annoy me (a lot). Sometimes I like to childishly play along with his annoying 'games' by retaliating, which usually involves calling him by his childish household nickname: 'Kiddie Christmas', because he has green eyes and he's a red head (though, technically his hair is actually reddish-orange-y, he's still referred to as a red head, his hair is also short and kind of curly) and red and green are Christmas colours.

Shianne Gibbons. She and I are friends and we both lost our parents to car crashes when we were the same age. We have something to connect to, in that sense. She likes to act sensible and break up any fights that Anthony and I have against each other. She is proud of the things she does but is scared easily. She has shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes.

Eliza Gardeil. She is the tallest of the girls, and has long, curly brown hair and has hazel eyes. She is stubborn sometimes and doesn't like rude and obnoxious boys, but she is overall very kind. She goes crazy for chocolate and takes being an otaku as a serious, 'you need training' (by which she means 'you need to watch lots of anime') title. She also is a huge Fullmetal Alchemist fangirl who would (a LOT more than) willingly kiss any picture of her favourite 'sexy midget' (AKA Edward Elric). We like to call her 'Ellie' for short, and sometimes even 'Liz' (after the Soul Eater character).

Madison Jolden. She's shorter than Eliza but taller than me (trust me, I'm quite short) and has sky blue eyes. She used to have long blonde hair, but then she decided to cut it short for two reasons: Firstly, that people sometimes got confused between her and Bridget (without looking at the eyes to notice that Bridget's eyes are darker blue than Madison's) and secondly, that she thought she would look better with short hair because she would look like Patty Thompson (from Soul Eater) and Lichtenstein (from Hetalia). She has a short temper but is also quite laid back and takes things seriously. She likes to be called 'Maddy'.

Brianna Hannels. She came to the orphanage when she was ten and is a very funny girl. She is a raving Soul Eater fangirl and will squeal if anyone shows her a picture of chibi (or even a 3 year old version) of Death the Kid. She can be quite hyperactive when in her fangirl states, screaming 'KAWAII!' and things like that. She has short black hair and brown eyes. Out of everyone in the year house, she is also a close friend of mine. She likes to be called 'Bri' for short.

Makayla Torrans. Makayla is a friend of mine, but not a close friend. She often makes sarcastic jokes and doesn't really get angry; she just rolls her eyes and pulls a dull-toned attempt at being angry (which is usually just an insult stated sarcastically or plainly). However, though she spends most of her time being serious, she can become a total squealing, raving fangirl when her otaku side enters 'rave mode'. She has long red (orangey-red) hair, which she sometimes likes to put up in a ponytail and brown eyes. We like to call her 'Kayla' for short.

Dennis Smith. Dennis is a laid-back guy, but can really get concerned when someone gets hurt. He's a close friend of mine, and we both share a love for cooking. He has black hair and blue eyes.

And last but not least, there's me. Irene Donali. I have dark brown hair that stops at chin-length and grey eyes. I can be quite serious and mature. You know, I was even negative and pessimistic throughout ages 9-12 and I've just brightened up. I may be mature, but I am also very _immature _as well, especially when it comes to bugging the crap out of people and making the lives of the people I hate a living hell! I can act in many different personalities (ACT I tell you, I don't have a multiple personality disorder *goes to emo corner*) and can actually be quite creepy sometimes. I just can't help myself. I'm a crazy otaku, but I'm not a fangirl who squeals and glomps people. I tend to lose myself when I'm on a sugar high and I love to annoy anyone I have a disliking to. It's only when I'm reading or being educated that I actually turn serious (I guess you could also add 'being in a harmful situation' to that, but that's not always the case).

Then there are the two staff who live/work with us.

Jeffry Dunalls. We like to call him Jeff for short. He's a nice guy, I guess you could say. He has light brown curly hair and brown eyes. He's tall, and is about 21. He can be serious but also cheerful and fun, and when he gets angry, he shouts and curses.

Marline Cufferson. She's kind, and we both like to cook things, so Dennis and I help her with meals. She has long, dark brown hair and grey eyes. She is scared easily, especially by bugs and taught Ian and I how to play piano. She is a bit disorganized though, and can forget things easily. She is fierce in self-defence and acts like a little kid when she sees something cute.

All ten of us kids were thirteen, and Jeffry and Marline in early twenties, but there was one thing we all had in common.

We were all otakus. Every single one of us.

We all loved anime, some of us different anime preferences to the tastes of others, for example, I liked Hetalia, Ouran High School Host Club and Fullmetal Alchemist, as opposed to Anthony who liked Naruto and One Piece the most. Eliza was a Bleach fan (and whiz) and Bridget liked Rosario + Vampire. Personally, I also liked Bleach and Rosario + Vampire too, but not Naruto or One Piece, I'd never seen either of them, and I don't plan to anytime soon, either. But despite our different tastes, there was one anime that we all absolutely loved and obsessed over, all the same amount:

Soul Eater.

Atsutshi Okubo was a genius! We all liked Death the Kid, Soul, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Lord Death, Crona, Stein and even Blair! He even made the death room number a death pun, since it's the grim reaper's contact number. In Japanese, the death room number 42 42 564 is death pun, the pun is not noticeable in the English, but in the Japanese, yes, the pun is noticeable. 4 in Japanese is 'shi', 2 in Japanese is 'ni', 5 in Japanese is 'go' (pronounced 'goh') and 6 in Japanese is 'roku' (though they just say 'ro' for short), so when saying the death room number in Japanese, they say 'shi ni shi ni go ro shi' (4, 2, 4, 2, 5, 6, 4) but 'shi, ni, go' and 'ro' are not just Japanese numbers, they are also smaller sounds that make up bigger words. When you put the Japanese words for four (shi) and two (ni) together you get the word 'shini', which is the Japanese word for 'death', and when you put the words for five (go), six (ro) and four (shi) together, you get the word 'goroshi', which is the Japanese word for 'murder'. So, by saying the Death Room number (four two, four two, five six four) in Japanese, you are saying 'shi ni, shi ni, go ro shi', so, essentially, you are saying 'shini shini goroshi', which is Japanese for 'death, death, murder' (or 'die, die, kill', whatever floats your boat). The grim reaper's contact number is the numeral representation of the phrase 'death, death, murder'. _Oh the irony._

We loved Soul Eater so much that we decided to do a cosplay skit for it, to act out at ExpOtaku, an anime con (expo).

Now, since I've finished explaining, we can get back to what's going on!

Brianna squealed in all her otaku joy and Bridget cracked up with a small snort.

"Yeah." Ian looked straight at Jeff. "Let's run over it again."

"OOH! WE GET TO HOP INTO OUR SOUL EATER COSPLAY!" Brianna squealed like a hybrid of a demented fangirl and a dying cat being run over by a steamroller.

I looked at her and sweatdropped. Everyone got out their Soul Eater cosplay and went to get changed. There were 3 bathrooms, with 3 separate rooms for toilets, so 6 people could get changed at the same time. Then there were the bedrooms, 3 rooms with 2 sets of bunk beds in each, and also a fourth room where Jeff and Marline slept, that made 10 people getting changed, and there was the small clothing cupboard in the lounge room where someone could change, as well as the garage, that made twelve. Once we had finished getting dressed into our cosplay (Bridget and I had to bind our chests because our characters had flat chests), we all met in the living room.

~Le Time Skip (when everyone finished changing)

We all sat in the living room, our Ipod Touches (along with chargers, I had no idea why they were needed though) and the Ipod dock for sound effects. We also had the bags with our plain clothes in them and we all started chatting about how we would continue to write more parts to the skit and practice what we already had.

Bridget sat on one of the couches in her Maka cosplay, her blonde hair tied up in Maka's signature pigtails, Ian was dressed as Soul, straightening up the albino wig, Anthony was dressed up as Black Star, putting on the character's signature cocky grin, Shianne was in her Tsubaki cosplay, Eliza was in her Liz cosplay (ironic how their names are similar, and one is cosplaying as the other isn't it?), Maddy was in her Patty outfit, just like Bridget, she didn't need a wig either since her hair was blonde and short like Patty's, Brianna was dressed as Crona, Dennis was straightening up the cloak of his Lord Death cosplay, with the mask sitting up near the top of his head and on the side so he had the mask off and the big foam hands covering his own, Kayla was dressed as Medusa, but was wearing shoes with her cosplay (unlike the real Medusa, who fought barefoot) Jeff was cosplaying as Stein and was trying to straighten the screw on the headband (he hid the headband part under the hair of his wig, so you only saw the screw) and Marline was in her Marie cosplay, adjusting the eye patch, which of course, you would've guessed, meant that I was lucky last, in my cosplay as…

Death the Kid.

YES! I was our group's Death the Kid cosplayer! I did have some difficulty binding my chest, even though I had A cups. I was actually a crossplayer when it came to being Death the Kid, rather than a standard cosplayer, since Kid was a boy and I was a girl. I adjusted my reaper skull brooch, it was metal like Death the Kid's real one, and I'd bought it from a cosplay stall at last year's ExpOtaku. We all looked at each other, not finding how to start, luckily Jeff broke the silence.

"Alright? Everyone ready?" he asked. We all nodded in response.

"Alright, then let's continue writing the skit!" he said, twisting his Dr Stein cosplay screw idly, it made a _click _as it turned. _Man_, he was _already_ in character.

We were about to start brainstorming some ideas for extra add-on's for the skit when our attention was brought to the dining room table as one of our laptops glinted in the light.

"_Hey?_" Anthony asked in an annoyed (yet somewhat childish) tone. "Who moved one of the laptops up to the dining room table?"

"I didn't" Shianne answered. "What about you?" she turned to Dennis.

"Nope." the raven-haired boy replied simply.

"Did anyone move the laptop?" Marline asked as we all went over to the table where the laptop was.

We all looked towards a crystal ball lying next to the laptop.

"Who put that there?" Bridget asked, poking it.

"Hey, has anyone ever tried dialling the Death Room?" Brianna asked randomly.

"No" I replied. "But we could try. The glass or crystal ball, whatever it is, is reflective."

Dennis breathed onto the ball's glassy surface, fogging it up.

All twelve of us then recited in unison the lines Maka said in Soul Eater episode one when she contacted Lord Death.

"Just write in the Death Room's number…" we all said at the same time.

"42, 42, 564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door." We chorused as Bridget wrote '42-42-564' on the ball's surface. We were expecting it to not work, but to our surprise, the glass surface of the ball rippled and a dull ringing sound resonated off the walls of the room. We all gasped in shock at the method actually working and the ball then proceeded to glow a bright white. We all shielded our eyes and before we knew it a black gap in the air opened up and we all fell in.

**Brianna's POV**

"AAAAAHHH!" I screamed like a dying cat as I fell down into the void that was beyond the black gap which had opened in the air in front of us when we dialled the Death Room. I saw everyone near me and they were falling into the endless black too. Let me give you a bit of a head over of the situation (if I can stop screaming).

Irene, who was normally just _quietly_ petrified of heights, was screaming her head off like she was falling to her death (which would make _total_ sense of course), and she sounded closer to a dying cat then I did. Everyone else was shouting in horror and confusion at what was going on (also afraid that we would fall to our deaths). Bridget was also screaming in terror and Eliza was screaming in joy.

Honestly, I knew she loved adrenaline, but really? Now. Is not. The time.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Marline screamed.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Jeff shouted back. "BUT WE SHOULD WATCH WHERE WE LAND!"

"I DON'T LIKE THIS!" Irene screamed.

"WOO HOO!" Eliza screamed.

"WHY DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUN?!" Irene shouted. "WE'RE GONNA FREAKIN DIE, YOU HEAR ME?! _FREAKIN. DIE_!"

Suddenly, the black around us changed to a swirling warped rainbow and our crazy freefalling was greatly slowed down to a slow floating (kind of like in Hetalia when Russia jumped out of the plane shouting 'VODKA!', that sort of falling speed) and we all got time to look at the swirling colourful surroundings.

"Oooooohhhh!" We all 'oohed' at the same time just like the minions from the movie 'Despicable Me' seeing fireworks in the shapes of ponies. The background changed straight back to black afterwards and our falls immediately sped up.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" we all screamed in terror of our own deaths as we fell towards the endless black.

I saw a light finally down below us, and it came rushing towards us. But before I knew it, I blacked out.

IN THE DEATH ROOM

**Normal POV**

Lord Death and Sid were discussing an important matter over cups of tea.

"We'll get onto an investigation as soon as possible." Sid said. "But what if anything else happens?"

"We'll just have to face each new problem as it arises." Death replied, sipping his tea (with his mask on, that is. How does he even do it?!)

"Well, I just hope things don't get overwhelming…" Sid trailed off as they both heard a loud shouting from far above them and a group of four came crashing down into the Death Room floor with a _boom_. There was a big cloud of dust and no one could see anything, everyone was shouting and frantically rushing trying to find their surroundings in a flurry proceeding with the sound of water spilling onto the floor.

As the dust cleared Lord Death and Sid saw the four figures out in the guillotine hallway, assuming that the four must've ran there while the dust cloud had been conjured. The four figures looked very familiar though, like four people they'd seen before, even though they were slightly in the distance. It looked like Stein, Marie, a smaller version of Lord Death and… Medusa.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Kayla screamed "HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!" she was running around with water from Lord Death and Sid's tea on her head, that had wet her wig and even her real hair underneath.

"It's only lukewarm, baka." Dennis remarked plainly.

"At least be glad your wig is heat resistant" Jeff added.

"We should figure out where we are." Marline said. "But what happened to Irene, Bridget, Anthony, Ian, Maddy, Eliza, Shianne and Brianna?" she started to panic.

They all ran out of the Guillotine hallway and out of the door at the end, going into the DWMA itself, Dennis constantly having to smack Kayla with his Lord Death foam hands, as he got annoyed with her shouting.

"HOTTT!"

"Oh shut up!"

**There's chapter 8! Stay tuned! The next chapter will go back to the cannon characters!**

**Stay tuned for chapter 9! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Newcomers and Disturbances!

**Author's Note: Hello! Here is chapter 9 of 'The Pasta-Loving Reaper and the OCD Nation! A Personality Swap?' Hope you enjoy! (By the way, I also forgot to include poor Crona in the previous chapters, FORGIVE ME! So I'm putting him/her/it in now! :D (Oh yes and I think Crona is a boy so if you think Crona's a girl, than just replace the 'he' with a 'she' in your mind as you read it instead of arguing over whether Crona is a boy or a girl))**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN PRACTICALLY 2 MONTHS! I've been caught up with school (doing my assignments is a total ass) and I'm working on other fanfics that I plan to publish later. Also, I've decided on how I'm going to work with the multiple fanfics I'm writing, published or not. So, I won't be posting many new fanfics while I'm updating this and my Soul Eater + Scooby Doo crossover 'Humanoid Death and the Abandoned Death City', or more specifically, the only fanfics I am going to/hope to publish while still updating these stories are a Fullmetal Alchemist oneshot, a Fullmetal Alchemist + Soul Eater twoshot, a Soul Eater + Ouran High School Host Club crossover (Secret of the New Host) and a Soul Eater + Shinryaku! Ika Musume (Squid Girl) crossover (it will be revealed when I publish it :3). So, in order to make up for not updating in quite a while, I've made this chapter **_**extra**_** long!**

**JUST TO BE CLEAR ALSO: This is a REWRITTEN version of chapter 9 as the original chapter had a sue-dodgy fight scene (I was afraid of how to make my OC's fight without making them become Mary Sues on accident) and after experimenting a bit on how to avoid Mary Sues, I've come up with a much better fight scene for this chapter that will hopefully satisfy everyone. So really, the only thing changed in this chapter will be the fight scene and absolutely nothing else.**

Chapter 9: Newcomers and Disturbances! Another Problem Arises?

**Normal POV**

The Soul Eater gang had met up outside the main entrance to the DWMA and walked into the Academy corridors having a friendly chat (Kid of course having to speak very quietly so no one other than the seven heard his voice). But now, Kid wasn't the only one being quiet. Soul spoke nothing and stared plainly and Patty was completely silent instead of laughing in her usual, childish nature.

"Hey Soul" Maka asked. "Are you alright?"

But Soul didn't answer.

Maka looked concerned. Her partner was acting silent just like Kid was at one point. She was snapped out of her thoughts when a friend came running towards them.

It was Crona.

Crona and Ragnarock had left to go on a mission on Sunday, and they had only just arrived back. Maka and Tsubaki greeted Crona kindly and cheerfully.

"Hello Crona!" Maka exclaimed, giving the lavender-haired meister a hug. Crona's cheeks turned a slight pink.

"H-Hello Maka." He greeted with a stutter.

"How was the mission you went on?" Tsubaki asked happily.

"I-it went w-well, th-thank you." Crona replied.

"Oh stop stuttering will ya?!" Ragnarock said, popping out of his meister's back. "It's stupid! Geez you're such a wuss!" he started to hit his meister on the head.

"Ragnarock! Stop!" Crona wailed.

"No way!" Ragnarock replied. He continued to hit Crona on the head until Maka grabbed the demon sword's wrist.

"Stop it Ragnarock." Maka commanded.

"Or _what_?" Ragnarock asked in a teasing 'I-don't-care' tone. "It's not like this wuss can even stand up to me!" he continued to hit Crona.

"Ragnarock!" Crona whined.

Maka CHOP!

Maka slammed the book down on Ragnarock's head, but Ragnarock was too busy hitting Crona to see it coming, so he didn't have time to use Crona as a shield and ended up with, for an occasional time, a dent in his head with black blood spurting out and solidifying like a frozen fountain (being that Ragnarock's blood is _black blood_). Ragnarock quickly retreated back into Crona's body and Maka patted the demon sword meister lightly on the shoulder.

"There, he's gone." Maka said soothingly. "He won't bother you for a while."

Crona was shaking, and he looked straight in Maka's eyes, which would be difficult for him to do to anyone else.

"Th-th-thank you." He stuttered.

"No problem!" Maka replied cheerfully.

"Come on." said Tsubaki. "We better get going to class!"

Everyone nodded and walked into the class room, taking their seats as Stein prepared yet _another_ dissection.

~Time Skip

Once class was over, the eight of them (nine counting Ragnarock, who was still sulking inside Crona's body) sat down at a table in the cafeteria for break. Soul and Patty were still oddly silent.

"Hey Soul, what's wrong?" Maka asked.

But Soul didn't budge. The scythe just sat there silently.

"Patty?" Liz asked.

But the younger pistol also sat silently, just like Soul.

"Hey, no need to be shy!" Kid said squeaked quietly, which made his new voice sound raspy with the Italian accent. "If something's wrong, you can tell us! I could make you some pasta to help you feel better!"

Soul and Patty didn't budge.

Crona nearly shouted until Maka quickly cupped a hand over his mouth.

"Whoa!" Ragnarock said, quietly coming out of Crona's back. "What the heck happened to his voice? It's really weird and stupid."

"We don't know." Maka replied sensibly, slightly irritated at the demon sword's last remark. "On Sunday his was acting like he wasn't himself at all and to add to that his voice completely changed on Monday."

"Hey Kid," She turned to the now pasta-loving reaper "do you think that they're going through the same thing you did? You know, the voice and behaviour change or something?"

"I don't know." Kid squeaked in reply. "Maybe not. Should we see my father in case?"

"That's a good idea." Tsubaki put in. "We need to take necessary precautions."

So, after break (and getting Stein's permission, which ended up with an annoyed Stein, scalpels stuck into the benches everywhere and Kid cowering and waving a white flag in the corner), everyone walked to the Death Room, Stein came with them.

In the Death Room, Lord Death and Spirit were waiting for them.

"Hiya! What's up?~" Lord Death asked cheerfully.

"Hello Lord Death!" Maka greeted happily.

"Why are you here to report about Kid now?" Death asked. "You should wait until the end of the day."

"We can tell you that while you're here, but that's not why we originally came." The pigtailed scythe meister replied.

"Hmm?" Death cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Maka replied. "Soul and Patty are acting completely silent, and Kid was silent just before his voice completely changed. So we think that Soul and Patty might be going through the same thing Kid did."

"Oh." Death's answer was plain. "Well if they've got the problem too, then that proves that others could get it too, and it could spread, whatever it is."

"Do you think they caught it from Kid?" Black Star asked. "That would make sense though, cuz it'd be pretty easy to catch the 'Italian-accent-pasta-loving-cowardice' from this guy! Then again, I won't be able to catch it, CUZ I'M TOO BIG A STAR! HA HA HA!"

Maka CHOP!

Before anyone knew it, Black Star was on the ground unconscious and had a dent in his head, which was leaking into a collection of blood on the floor.

'That looks like my direct noggin reaper chop…' Lord Death thought. 'And just as effective…'

The awkward silence after the Maka Chop was broken when he spoke.

"Maybe you could try speaking please, Soul, Patty?" Lord Death asked. "We're not going to hurt you."

But Soul and Patty were still silent.

"Ah well then." The older reaper sighed. "Also," he looked at Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty. "You may have sensed it already, Maka, Kid, but it seems we have unfamiliar souls in the school. We don't know where they came from, but some people have entered the Academy grounds. We want you to find them and bring them here. We don't know who they are, and they could be here for bad business, so you are skipping classes in order to look for the intruders. Once you find them, I want you to bring them here. Understand?"

"Certainly." Maka replied with a nod. "We'll start looking now."

"Well," Stein said. "I have a class to teach, so I'll be off. See ya." and with that, he exited the Death Room.

"You should start looking for those 'new' people now. You'll be able to tell them apart from looking at them, since they won't be in any classes. It will be even easier to find them if they're adults." Lord Death said. "In fact, earlier today Sid and I were in here when four suddenly 'dropped in'. Literally! They fell from the sky!~"

Everyone sweatdropped, even Kid (who didn't do it much because of his new personality). The seven of them left the Death Room and moved into the corridors, discussing a plan to start the search.

"Alright." said Maka. "Here's a plan I just came up with. We split up and search different areas of the campus. Black Star and Tsubaki, you go search the North Block and the main entrance, Soul and I will search the South Block, Kid and Liz will search the East Block and lastly, Patty and Crona will search the West Block. Anyone who finds one of the targets, go to the Death Room immediately. Any questions?"

"Uh yeah." Liz said. "How on Earth are we supposed to know if they're one of the intruders or not?"

"Well," Maka replied. "Lord Death said that as far as he's concerned, there are four intruders, because he saw four. He also stated that they would be wandering the school grounds out of class because they don't attend school here, so we should be safe in knowing who we're dealing with. Now let's go!"

The four groups split up and searched their respective parts of the Academy.

MEANWHILE IN HETALIA

America and the other allies were worried about China's behaviour and decided to call Germany about another meeting, this time not a world one, just one about the 'weird personality and voice' situation.

The meeting was held in a large room and countries were talking about the current problem that started with Italy.

"So dudes," America said loudly. "China is acting weird but he won't say anything. We need to make him talk! Any ideas?"

"I say we try to reason with him." Britain stated simply.

"Reason won't help with this dude!" America replied.

China sat in his chair with a bored look on his face as the Axis and (rest of the) Allies surrounded him.

"I know!" the American exclaimed excitedly. He stood one foot on his chair (which was the chair next to China's) and pulled out a box of chocolate chip cookies seemingly from nowhere (honestly, first the magnifying glass and detective hat, and now _cookies_? Dammit, how does he even _do_ that?!). He held the box of choc chip cookies high in the air. "HA HA HA!" he yelled.

'Oh god.' thought Germany. 'What on Earth is he up to now?'

"Come on and open that mouth! If you talk I'll give you a cookie!~" America bribed. He pulled a cookie out of the box and waved it in front of China's face. "_Come on_! It's _chocolate chip_! And shaped like _Hello Kittyyyy_~!"

Oh man, was _that_ pushing it! Or _so it seemed_…

China didn't react at all.

Everyone was flabbergasted. China _never_ turned down or ignored _anything_ Hello Kitty!

America continued to wave the cookie in China's face until the Chinese man pushed the American's hand away.

"You really expect me to eat something shaped like a stupid kitten?" China asked, his voice no longer sounding how it normally did, but instead sounding like the voice of an American teenager. "No way! Man, that's so uncool."

**(A/N: China has Soul's voice now! :D)**

Everyone jumped back and shouted.

"Oh my..." Japan trailed off, covering his mouth.

"What on Earth?!" Germany exclaimed.

"OH MY GOD DUDE!" America practically screamed.

"It seems China now has a similar problem to Italy." Russia said, looking at Italy, who was adjusting a picture frame to be symmetrical.

"Damn it…" the Italian muttered. "It's still off by five millimetres!"

Everyone stared at Italy blankly, hiding the fact that they were annoyed with the Italian's new OCD. Suddenly, a crazy, loud fit of laughter broke out from the back of the room.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HE'S OCD! HE'S OCD! HAHAHAHAHA!" Lichtenstein laughed in the voice of a childish, American girl **(A/N: in Patty's voice)**.

Everyone shouted in shock again, Switzerland the most shocked, and watched as Lichtenstein pranced over to America and snatched the box of cookies out of his hands.

"OOH!" she exclaimed. "COOKIES! YAY! HAHAHAHAHA! I'M GONNA HAVE A COOKIE EATING PARTY! JOIN MEH! Next time can you get giraffe-shaped ones? PRETTY PWEASE?!" she made puppy dog eyes to America.

"Uh…" America trailed off, feeling uncomfortable about the smaller nation's behaviour.

"Ok!" He finally exclaimed. "YAY! HA HA HA HA HA! DUDE WE'RE HAVING A COOKIE PARTAYYYY!"

America and Lichtenstein proceeded to run around the room like a pair of hyperactive, sugar-high idiots whilst throwing chocolate-chip, Hello-Kitty-shaped cookies all around the room.

"And _also_ apparently Lichtenstein." Britain added onto Russia's previous statement. "Good luck, Switzerland." He patted Switzerland on the shoulder. "Sadly, until we find a cure for this problem, looking after Lichtenstein might be a bit of a handful with her new attitude. You might get a bit stressed."

Switzerland, of course, still standing there unmoving with his jaw reaching the floor (for once), was at loss for words.

(Oh! And Lichtenstein and America were still throwing Hello-Kitty cookies around the room, by the way.)

IN SOUL EATER

The gang had split up and searched the areas of the Academy. Lord Death, Spirit and Stein (who had told the class to quietly study on their own while he went to check out the so-called 'intruders') were in the corridors of the Academy, checking out things themselves. Then they heard a muffled voice come from a broom closet.

"Man! It's actually a _good_ thing I'm so short!" the voice said. **(A/N: In an attempted impression of Edward Elric)**. "See, if I was normal sized, I wouldn't be able to fit and we'd only be able to have only _two_ of us in here, so we'd have to go somewhere else! So it's good I'm small!" a small slapping sound could then be heard from inside the closet. "Gaah! What am I saying?! Not it's _not_! It's _not_ good that I'm so small! Dammit!"

Lord Death, Spirit and Stein exchanged glances. Who on Earth would hide in a broom closet and talk out loud while _in_ said broom closet? One thing's for sure: They'd have to be pretty stupid.

Stein pulled on the handle of the closet door and neither him, Death or Spirit was expecting what came straight after.

Someone burst out of the closet and ran straight down the corridor.

Lord Death, Stein and Spirit saw that it was Kid, but was it the _real_ Death the Kid?

"IT'S NOT A GOOD THING THAT I'M SO SHOOOORT!" Irene shouted in her best Edward Elric voice, running down the corridor as fast as one could possibly do so in Death the Kid cosplay without the wig flying off.

Eliza came out of the closet in her Liz cosplay and facepalmed, she then ran after Irene. Bridget came out of the closet behind Eliza and was wearing her Maka cosplay. She snickered and then followed suit to Irene and Eliza, disappearing down the corridor. Once they had all gone, the reaper, Death Scythe and 'nutty' Professor all looked at each other, confused.

"Was it just me?" Spirit asked. "Or did Kid really come out of the closet shouting about his height with Liz and my Maka following behind?"

"It wasn't just you." Stein answered blankly. "What I'd like to know though, is why he's concerned about his height. He's not short at all."

"Indeed." Lord Death nodded in agreement. "But his voice and behaviour changed a few days ago, so maybe it just changed again and he's convinced that he's short? Anyhow, we should see how he's faring. Stein, I advise you get to teaching class."

"Right." The scientist nodded in reply and went back to Class Crescent Moon.

Death and Spirit, now just the two of them, followed the path of the so-called 'Kid', 'Liz' and 'Maka'.

When the reaper and Death Scythe made it to where the presence of the three was still, they ended up following the presence _all_ the way to the main entrance. When they got near there though, they didn't need to rely on following their presence.

Because the newcomers' loud shouting made finding them too easy.

Lord Death and Spirit decided to hide behind one of the arches in the skull at the very front of the main entrance, watching the 'intruders' without being physically seen themselves. What they saw was something they did not expect.

To their eyes, it was Black Star and Kid arguing while Liz and Maka were off to Kid's side and Tsubaki was off to Black Star's side. But in reality, while it was really Black Star and Tsubaki, the 'Kid', 'Maka' and 'Liz' were actually just a few cosplayers named Irene, Bridget and Eliza cosplaying as Kid, Maka and Liz, respectively. Shortly after arriving (unnoticed by the people they were watching) to the scene, Lord Death and Spirit were joined in on the eavesdropping by Stein.

"Stein?" Spirit hissed quietly. "I thought you went back to class?"

"Yes." Stein replied. "But I felt the presence (and heard the racket) and came here. Luckily, the class I'm teaching right now is rotating classes to a further inner room. Right now, the classroom is empty."

"Uh ok." Spirit said. "But you _have_ to see this. It's really weird. Kid and Black Star are arguing and Tsubaki, Liz and my _gorgeous_ Maka are watching from the sides." The three looked on as the argument continued out in the sun on the sandy-coloured, bricked surface.

"Do you really think that you could beat a big star like me, Kid?" Black Star teased. "I mean _really_, I'm a huge star, but suddenly you're so _short_!"

A tick mark popped up on the side of Irene's head.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY LITTLE MIDGET WHO IN THE HEIGHT DEPARTMENT WOULD MAKE AN IDEAL REPLACEMENT FOR EXCALIBUR'S CANE?!" Irene shouted **(A/N: By the way, whenever Irene says these things, she does it in the voice of a certain –ahem 'midget', so I'll make an author's note to say when she starts saying things in Edward Elric's voice (impersonation) and when she goes back to her Death the Kid voice (impersonation), it's not a significant part of the story, just some random reference, so it won't go too far. And yes, I made up that height rant.) **

"You!" Black Star answered with a cocky snicker.

Irene growled.

"Shut up!" she shouted.

"Shortie!" Black Star shouted.

"Little flea!" Irene shouted in response. It was Black Star's turn to shout back, and insults flew like birds.

"Stripe-haired garden gnome!"

"Little stick!"

"Tiny shrimp!"

"Tiny germ of germs!"

"Mister tiny bug!"

Irene quickly breathed a deep breath and said her insult.

"HALF PINT BEAN SPROUT _MIDGET_!"

"Little reaper!"

"You're a microscopic flea that other microscopic fleas can only see with a microscope!"

"Well you're a little guy I could squash like an ant!"

"Well you're a tiny little midget who hates milk and, even if he did like milk, wouldn't be able to drink it because he's so small he wouldn't reach the top of the glass!"

"Well _you're_ so small that you could _swim_ an _Olympic Event_ in a glass of milk!"

"Well _you're_ so small that Maka wouldn't have to get a book and Maka chop you because you'd be so small that you'd get squashed in between the pages of the book when she closes it to lift it above your head before she chops you!"

"Well you're such a flea that if you got caught by a kishin egg, the kishin egg wouldn't bother eating your soul because it wouldn't even be _half_ of an appetizer, unlike the soul of a _big _star like me!"

"Hey! You ever tried eating shrimp? If so then you're a CANNIBAL!"

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in you because bean sprout is not on my menu!"

"Well _you're_ so little that you could climb through the eye holes in Shinigami's mask!"

"Well, _you're_ so small that you could be squished in between Blair's boobs without being suffocated!"

"Oh _yeah_, I'll teach _you_ short! So come show us some Alchemy, _Edward Elric_!"

"OOH!" Bridget cracked up and snickered with her hand over her mouth. "_That_ has _gotta_ hurt!"

"I don't think Black Star gets that insult." Eliza said.

The insults continued with Black Star, then Irene.

"Little dwarf!"

"Tiny grain of sand that could fit between your eyes!"

"Little bean that'll never grow!"

"TINY LITTLE PERSON WHO COULD GET LOST IN A BAG OF FLOWER AND COULDN'T GO TO THE BEACH BECAUSE HE'D GET STUCK IN THE SAND AND WOULDN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT DROWNING WHEN THE TIDE COMES IN BECAUSE HE'S SO SMALL HE COULD BREATHE OXYGEN FROM THE OXYGEN ATOMS IN THE WATER!" Irene roared the final insult before Black Star turned to Tsubaki.

"We'll settle this Kid, even though I'll win!" The blue haired assassin said. "Tsubaki, chain-scythe mode!"

Tsubaki nodded reluctantly and transformed in a yellow light. Black Star caught the chain scythes and swung them around before waiting for 'Kid' to get prepared. (Yes, he _waited_ for once, well, at least he tried).

Irene moved back next to Eliza and Bridget and the three began to huddle.

"We needa do something." Irene said quietly **(A/N: She's using her best Death the Kid voice now, so she's not doing Ed impressions anymore. FMA Reference** **over.) "**So what do we do?!

"Frankly," Eliza answered. "I have no damn idea."

For once, Bridget didn't crack up. This was serious.

"HEY?!" Black Star shouted at the backs of the three cosplayers. "Kid, Liz, Maka, you done having your stupid little huddle?! Your God is waiting!"

"Yeah." Irene went back to talking in her best voice of Death the Kid. "We're done, and that wasn't even twenty seconds long! Now if you'll _excuse us_ for upsetting a certain so-called-not-a-God-at-all _God_, we'll get ready to kick your damn ass now."

"So you gonna use Liz and go get Patty? Or did that stupid voice and personality thing come and go but it took away that OCD of yours?" Black Star said.

The three were silent in tension.

"I'll take that as a 'no'." the cocky assassin decided. "Let's go! HARGHA!" **(A/N: LOL. 'HARGHA'? Seriously?)**

He ran straight forward and flung one of the ends of Tsubaki's chain scythe mode at Irene. She jumped out of the way because of pure instinct and the chain scythe caught into the ground where she was once standing. Black Star pulled the chain scythe back out and ran at Irene again.

This time he landed a kick for Irene's arm. Irene stuck her own leg out and used it to swat Black Star's away, the nervousness of fighting him starting to push her into quicker reactions, like she was fighting for her life. Black Star started throwing punches and Irene made an attempt to avoid them, managing to block the first one and when Black Star tried to get her face for the second one, she ducked down and did what she had seen Kid do when Black Star tried to punch him in the face in episode 6.

'I'm cosplaying as Kid, so I have to fight and think like Kid.' Irene thought shakily. 'Don't panic. Don't panic. Don't panic. What he did in episode 6. Do what he did in episode 6.'

As Black Star tried to land the punch for her face, Irene did just as she could remember Kid doing, or, as close to the actual thing as she could get. She ducked down and flung out her leg to slide in between Black Star's legs, then balled a fist (since she didn't have any twin guns at that moment) and struck it as hard as she could across Black Star's torso; the assassin balled himself up and summer-salted himself up higher out of her reach; which created a gap for Irene to slide under Black Star's previous position and get into a good, alert fighting stance. As soon as he landed from the summer-salt, Black Star ran and threw another punch at Irene, which got her this time, in the side.

"Shit." Irene cursed through gritted teeth. Black Star then started flinging the chain scythe at her again, but Irene kept on running to avoid it.

'Ah well.' she thought. 'On the bright side, at least he didn't fire his soul wavelength into me, otherwise it would've hurt a shit-ton more. Compared to his wavelength, enchanted sword, and shadow star, that punch was practically nothing. If you don't count Black Star's physical strength that is. Crap. I need to start attacking or I'm roasted midget. GAAAH! How about a distraction? A reference! A reference! FUUUCK! This would be a lot easier if I had Ed or Roy's alchemy or Envy's shapeshifting or Pride's shadow attacks or Wrath's speed or Winry's wrench or Soul's weapon abilities or Kid's reaper abilities or Crona's black blood or Japan's katana or Moka's vampire powers or automail or a kero-ball or sugar sugar rune magic or John Swasey standing in front of me constantly saying in Lord Death's voice 'it's like having three dicks' or that he thinks Death the Kid's mother is Vic Mignogna or Italy's surrender rant and white flags.' then it hit her.

Distract him with an Italy Veneziano surrender rant. Why didn't she think of it earlier?

Heck, why did she even THINK of it in the first place?

she was running out of breath and slowing down; so she stopped immediately and before Black Star's foot hit her on the head, got down on her knees and screamed out in the best Italy Veneziano voice that she could muster:

"AAAHH! PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! AND WHAT IF I DON'T DIE BUTAMJUSTMORTALLYWOUNDEDANDFORCEDTOLIETHEREINMISER YINAPOOLOFMYOWN _BLOOD_?! PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME I'LL DO ANYTHING! I SURRENDER I SURRENDER! PLEASEI'LLDOANYTHINGABSOLUTELYANYTHING BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO _DIEEEE_!"

Lord Death, Spirit and Stein thought that 'Kid' had lost his normal voice and behaviour again for the cowardice and high voice, and so did Black Star and Tsubaki.

"OOH! You wanna surrender huh? Well, can't blame ya. After all, I'm the one who's gonna surpass GOD! HAHAHAHA!" Black Star laughed in a cocky manner.

While he was distracted, Irene took this chance to kick Black Star hard in the leg so that he fell over. Black Star got back up with a small stumble in his step and called for Tsubaki to switch to shuriken mode. With a shout, the assassin threw the shuriken and cut the back of Irene's right hand before she stumbled away from the attack clutching her hand.

"GERMANYYY! JAPAAAANNN!" Irene shouted in Italy's voice. She knew Black Star only bought it before and wouldn't buy it again, but she had to calm herself down. Besides, Black Star didn't seem confused as to her outburst. The assassin thought that she was the real Death the Kid, so wouldn't he be confused as to why Death the Kid was screaming a cowardly surrender rant in a high voice? It interested Irene, so she freaked out again Italy Veneziano style in order to try and get some useful-clue reactions out of her opponent. She needed to calm down, and let it out in a surrender rant; making it actually sound genuine because she, on the inside, was genuinely freaking out. She was fighting the REAL Black Star. He could kick her ass easy.

Bridget and Eliza saw Irene's call to 'Germany' and 'Japan' and realized that she was calling for help, so they ran into the fight.

"I'M GONNA STOP HOLDING BACK NOW, LITTLE PEOPLE!" Black Star roared. Tsubaki switched to ninja knife mode and Black Star jumped around the three as a blur of images.

"SPEED STAR!" he shouted. He reached out and punched Eliza and Irene in the back, sending the two skidding across the ground.

'Oh crap!' Bridget thought desperately, trying not to scream. 'What do I do?!'

"Dammit." Irene cursed as she saw Black Star hit Bridget in the arm and started throwing Tsubaki, who changed to chain scythe mode, all around the Academy entrance (where they were fighting). "If only I was a weapon..." she closed her eyes and thought. 'What would I be if I were a weapon? A scythe, halberd, katana? A bladed weapon probably. I like blades over ranged projectile weapons. Shit. We'd be able to do this more easily if at least one of us was a damn weapon!' Bridget was sent skidding over next to Eliza and Irene by a kick in the side from Black Star. The cocky assassin walked over and smirked at them.

"This is what you get for picking a fight with a big guy!" he said. He brought his fist up and started punching it down on Irene, about to fire his soul wavelength into her; but when his hand hit Irene's arm, he didn't feel soft muscle, but cold steel. It hurt his hand.

Black Star silently grit his teeth, holding his hand which was sore and had a bleeding cut across his fingers like he had slid them across a sharp blade.

Eliza, Bridget and even Irene herself were confused at why Black Star's hand was cut, but when Irene struggled into a squatting position; everyone including Lord Death, Spirit and Stein who were secretly watching the fight all gasped. Even Irene herself did. On Irene's right arm was not the black-with-white-dashes sleeve of her Death the Kid cosplay, but a triangular-zig-zag patterned black and light silver scythe blade.

"What on Earth?! Kiddo is a meister, not a weapon!" Lord Death exclaimed quietly. "Something's not right here. Something's wrong."

Irene realized with shock that she was a weapon; but before she could say anything, she was enveloped in a silver light and her body shape-shifted into a weapon. Bridget and Eliza both stared at Irene's weapon form in shock.

"Who's gonna pick her up?" Eliza asked. Bridget sighed, the question of 'Who's soul wavelength is hers compatible with?' hanging in the air between the two.

"I'll try first." the Maka cosplayer said.

Irene's weapon form stopped glowing and Bridget carefully touched the staff of the weapon. She knew from watching the Soul Eater anime that there were a good two tell-tale signs that a pair's wavelengths are incompatible. Either, one, touching the weapon burns the meister or wielder's hands; or two, the weapon is really heavy for the wielder to pick up. Bridget found picking up Irene was relatively easy; no burns or too much weight to pick up, though she'd never touched a real scythe before, just her Soul weapon form cosplay scythe that she left at home, so holding Irene's scythe form was a little awkward and the blade was a little heavier at the top.

As they just found out, Irene's weapon form was a scythe. It looked just like Soul's weapon form, but with a few changes. It had the same zigzag/triangle pattern on the blade like Soul's blade did, except instead of being coloured red and black, like Soul's blade, Irene's scythe blade was coloured black and light silver. Instead of an eye on the heel of the scythe (where the blade and staff of the scythe meet), like Soul's weapon form, Irene's weapon form had a reaper skull on the heel.

Black Star's eyes widened with shock and so did Tsubaki's inside her weapon form. Spirit and even Lord Death and Stein were shocked as well.

"No way!" Spirit managed, though with a struggle, to successfully make the words come out as a whisper. "My Maka is wielding Kid?!"

"My Kiddo is a weapon as well as a meister?!" Lord Death exclaimed quietly. "That's not possible! Grim reapers don't have weapon genes!"

"Then how is it possible that Kid can turn into a weapon?" Spirit asked.

"The weapon form is pretty nice looking though!" Lord Death decided to bring up positively. "A scythe! Fitting for a reaper. And its blade is black and light silver, which is very close to the black and white of Kiddo's hair!"

"Not to mention the reaper skull on the heel." Stein added. "Interesting. I wonder if they can resonate?"

"N-n-no way!" Black Star shouted in disbelief. "Kid just…turned into a freaking SCYTHE?!"

"You look like you've never seen a demon scythe before or a scythe meister either, despite being friends with one of each." Bridget said in an attempt to give herself confidence through her fear, lifting the scythe back a bit to prepare for the first strike.

"Black Star," Tsubaki said from inside her weapon form. "Let's go."

Black Star nodded and threw one of the ends of the chain scythe at Bridget.

Bridget held Irene's weapon form up and the thrown end of Tsubaki's chain scythe mode gripped onto the staff of Irene's weapon form.

"Uhh... Bridget..." Irene said quietly and in some confusion, in an impression of Death the Kid that sounded metallic, coming from the weapon. "How the fuck did I just turn into a freaking SCYTHE?!"

"I have no idea..." Bridget said, sweatdropping. "But I think our soul wavelengths are compatible, because in episode 6 of the Soul Eater anime, Black Star tried to pick up Soul's weapon form. However, since their wavelengths were incompatible, Black Star couldn't pick Soul up at all; and in that episode where Black Star, Tsubaki, Maka and Soul battled Free on that bridge in London, Maka's wavelength started to lose compatibility with Soul's and her hands started to burn when she picked Soul's weapon form up. But I can pick you up fine and my hands don't burn when I do either, so we must be compatible."

"Which means that you must be a meister." Irene added. Bridget nodded. "I'm still nervous about fighting Black Star though. There's no way we can beat him."

Bridget managed to pull on Tsubaki's chain and haul Black Star towards her. The Maka cosplayer used Irene's scythe blade to continue pulling back in her direction while Black Star pulled in the opposite direction.

"Guys, I'm a chain scythe not a tug-of-war rope!" Tsubaki exclaimed from her weapon form. "Maka, Black Star, please stop!"

Eliza started thinking. 'Dammit! If I don't get out there and end this, Bridget and Irene are gonna call my ass out there! Dammit. Stupid. I wonder if I'm a weapon too. Stop that stupid tug-of-war or whatever.'

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW GUYS!" Eliza shouted, bringing her hand down on the middle of Tsubaki's chain. That's when she noticed that in place of her forearm was the blade of a Claymore (a medieval Scottish broadsword).

Stein raised an eyebrow. "Something is wrong. Liz is a pistol, not a Claymore."

Bridget got very tired of the tug-of-war and Black Star's strength pulled her towards the assassin. The Maka cosplayer swung the Death the Kid cosplayer's scythe form at Black Star, trying to knock Tsubaki out of his hands; but Black Star dodged and Irene's blade dug into the ground where the assassin was previously standing. Black Star delivered kicks that Bridget struggled to block with the staff of Irene's scythe form once she pulled Irene's blade out of the ground and continued trying to fight. Tsubaki switched to ninja knife mode and Black Star zipped around Bridget and Irene with speed star. He Bridget in the back and pushed her into the ground. Irene's loss of energy caused her body to somehow transform back to human form **(A/N: When weapons tire or are hit by a powerful attack that greatly weakens them, their bodies transform straight back to human forms on their own. At least that's how it looks to me from watching the Soul Eater anime.) **and she ended up lying on the ground next to Bridget. Eliza roared, her arm still as a Claymore blade (because she didn't know how to turn it back) and ran at Black Star, trying to slash at him, but Black Star blocked the attacks with Tsubaki's ninja knife mode and slashed along Eliza's arm, creating sparks as it hit the Claymore blade of Eliza's forearm and cut a bit down the flesh of her upper arm before Eliza hit the knife away with a roar, unable to contain the pain of the cut. Black Star hit her with a kick to the back and Eliza fell to the ground, her Claymore-bladed forearm transforming back to normal. All three of the assassin's opponents were lying on the ground close to each other.

Tsubaki transformed into her human form and Black Star started boasting over his win.

"YAHOO! I AM THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR AND I WILL ALWAYS BEAT YOU!" he shouted loudly. "YA HAAA! YOU HAVE BEEN BEATEN, LITTLE PEOPLE! I AM BLACK STAR! BLACK STAR IS AWESOME! BLACK STAR IS COOL! BLACK STAR IS THE GREATEST ASSASSIN THAT EVER LIVED! BLACK STAR IS-" Black Star was cut off in his rambling when Bridget had gotten back up off the ground right off to Black Star's side and kicked the assassin hard, square in the uh... you know...

Balls.

Black Star started shouting a loud "AIY! AIY! AIY! AIY! AIY!" whilst clutching his jewels and constantly jumping up and down on the spot with his legs together.

"GAAH! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! Gotcha right in the balls, motherf*cker!" Irene shouted in an Angela Leon voice, holding her side with her right hand and pointing at Black Star with her left. Bridget joined in laughing too. Both of them were bent forward in a crazy laughing fit. Eliza looked bored so she went over to Black Star and brought the fist of her uninjured arm down somewhat lightly on his head, causing the still sore-balls-clutching assassin to fall to the ground unconscious. Lord Death, Spirit and Stein came out from behind their hiding place (behind one of the arches of one of the skulls at the main entrance). That's when Irene and Bridget stopped laughing and squatted down next to the unconscious Black Star.

"Is anyone here a doctor?" Irene asked, her hand next to her mouth in a 'calling to faraway place/everyone' position and turned to look at the battle's witnesses (aka Lord Death, Spirit and Stein).

"I am." Stein answered plainly.

"Well you're a nerd!" Irene exclaimed, pointing at him. She turned to Bridget, winked cheerfully at her and the two did a down-low high five, but before they could pull their hands away after the high five, a scalpel went flying over their heads.

Stein gave them a death glare, his now empty hand in a post-throwing position.

Irene pouted. "Awww….you ruined the joke!" she and Bridget stood back up and Stein was coming to a conclusion.

"Who are you?" Stein asked in a serious and somewhat threatening way.

"I'm Canada." Irene replied (somewhat) quietly in an impression of Canada from Hetalia.

Bridget cracked up. "Canada from Hetalia!" she said.

Then there came someone asking the same question as Stein in a squeaky voice, but to whom it was asking the question was unknown, until Irene, Bridget and Eliza heard what the voice sounded like.

"Who are you?" the voice squeaked.

Then there came a reply in a Canada impression even better than Irene's.

"I'm Canada."

Everyone turned around to see a man with glasses and a long curl in his hair holding a polar bear cub in his arms. Bridget, Eliza and Irene recognized it as Canada from Hetalia. But no later than Canada spoke, a loud scream, no, a loud _squee _came from the corridor leading to the school's main entrance, and running out of the DWMA building to outside the main entrance was…

Medusa.

Or _was_ it?

Nope.

It wasn't Medusa, just a certain Medusa _cosplayer_.

Who _also_, unluckily (for Canada), was a raving Canada fangirl.

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kayla squeed. "CANADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she jumped onto the poor, unnoticed (well, _not anymore_) nation and glomped him.

"Help me…" Canada whispered in a freaked out voice.

"BAH HA! HA! HA! HA!" Bridget laughed. "OH GOD!"

Irene got annoyed.

"Shinigamiiiiiiiiiii…..CHOP!" Irene shouted in her Death the Kid voice, slamming her hand down as hard as she could without making it sore on Kayla's head. Before anyone knew it, Kayla was kneeling on the ground clutching her throbbing head.

"Awwww…. She's not unconscious and comically spurting out any blood!" Irene whined, but then grinned sadistically. "Guess I'll just have to do it again, and HARDER!"

"Hey! Who the heck just did a _really_ cheap impression of Shinigami-sama?" Dennis shouted (referring to the 'Shinigami Chop!' not the sadistic 'I'll do it again, and HARDER!'), running out of the Academy building and to the main entrance. He then saw Kayla on the ground clutching her head and Irene holding up her hand. Then he saw the freaked out Canada and sighed.

"Let me guess," he said. "Attack of the raving Canada fangirl?"

"Whataya think?" Irene replied plainly. "What does it _look_ like."

Dennis sighed, his laid-back nature was out of play temporarily, since he knew something was wrong, and seriousness was in its place. As well as irritation. Dennis's eye twitched.

"Iamtheverymodelofamodernmajorgeneral I'veinformationvegetableanimalandmineral IknowthekingsofEnglandandIquotethefightshistorical fromMarathontoWaterlooinordercategorical I'mverywellacquaintedwithallmattersmathematical Iunderstanequationsboththesimpleandquatratical aboutthebionomialtheoremI'mteemingwithalotofnews withmanycheerfulfactsaboutthesquareofthehypotenuse I'mverygoodatintegralanddifferentialcalculus Iknowthescientificnamesofbeingsanimalcules inshortinmattersvegetableanimalandmineral Iamtheverymodelofamodernmajorgeneral" Dennis tried to calm himself down by singing part of the Modern Major-General Song as fast as he could. Lord Death, Spirit, Stein and Tsubaki stared at him, blinking.

"What?" Dennis looked at the professor, the Death Scythe and the Grim reaper who he himself was currently cosplaying as.

Jeff, Marline and Marie came running to the main entrance.

"What happened?!" Marie gasped.

Jeff sighed. "Looks like we have a battlefield here." He looked over at Irene.

'That's definitely Irene in her Kid cosplay, not the real Death the Kid.' He thought. 'The real Death the Kid is taller than her.' He decided to brighten things up.

"Sooo, Kid, you still hate milk?" he asked, replacing 'Ed' with 'Kid'. **(Yes, I thought I'd put another one in for good measure. I'm going too far with this aren't I? XD) **

Irene decided to go along with it and made herself looked pissed. She went into 'Edward Elric voice' mode and jumped in front of Jeff.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY LITTLE MIDGET WHO NEVER GREW UP BECAUSE HE DOESN'T LIKE MILK?!" Irene roared.

"But you _do _like milk." Eliza said plainly. "No, scratch that, you _love _it."

Black Star woke up and started laughing his head off. He walked straight over to Dennis, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"GAH HAHAHAHAH! MAN WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?! AAAH! YOU'RE ACTING STUPID!" the assassin with the blue-gravity-defying hair cackled. He looked at Dennis. "Weird, you look like Lord Death."

Dennis sighed, in annoyance and closed his eyes, trying to look like he was calm.

"Shinigamiiiiiiiiiii….." he said. "CHOP!" he slammed one of his thick Lord Death cosplay-gloved hands down on Black Star's head.

"How about you shut the hell up?" he asked coldly. "You're raucous cackling is annoying us all to bloody death you–"

"LITTLE WANKER!" Irene shouted in a British accent.

Dennis facepalmed. With a very big Lord-Death-hand.

"How long can you go without spurting a reference?" he asked bluntly.

"I dunno." Irene replied coolly **(A/N: In her best Death the Kid voice) **"Better ask my ever-so-sanity-short-crazy-somewhat-immature -half-insane-fangirly-hyperactive-sugar-high-huge- fan-of-Tom-Lehrer-loves-watching-Black-Star-clutch -his-dick-in-pain-for-the-sake-of-stopping-me-from -going-mad conscience."

Everyone stared at Irene like she was infected with the Black Death.

"OOOOKAY SO WE DON'TREALLYHAVETIMETOSPENDHERE AND WE REAAAALLLLLY GOTTA GO!" Bridget said with an uneasy laugh, she grabbed onto Kayla and Dennis's arms. "Sooooo… uhh ya. Thanks for having us but we really gotta go now seriously now kthnxBAI!" and with that she ran quickly into the Academy with Kayla and Dennis in tow. Irene and Eliza ran after them and so did Jeff and Marline.

**(A/N: I intentionally put the text talk 'kthnxbai' in there to show that she was talking fast, in case you were wondering.)**

Lord Death, Spirit, Stein, Black Star, Tsubaki and Marie all stood there blinking.

Well, looks like something will need to be explained.

**(A/N: SH*T! I FORGOT ABOUT CANADA! I can't believe I forgot about him when I first wrote this bit! Gahh! That stereotype about Canada always being unseen and forgotten really is true :O!)**

**(A/N: Ah well, let's just say: he ran off terrified into the Academy behind the 'realit-alians' XD)**

IN HETALIA

"Dudes! Emergency weird-voice-and-behaviour plague alert!" America shouted.

The whole room was currently in uproar.

France and Britain were holding each other up by their collars and shouting at each other's faces, Italy was waving his white flag, screaming a surrender rant and clinging to Germany like a frightened puppy, and other havoc went on.

Germany was about to roar 'EVERYONE SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!' in pure fury, when a stranger dressed like a priest wearing ever-present earphones opened the door to the room.

"What is going on in here? Do you require the almighty Death's assistance?" he asked.

Everyone froze…

…

*Crickets noise*

…

"WHEN THE BLOODY HELL DID_ YOU_ GET HERE?!"

**A/N: FINALLY! HELL YEAH! I GOT THE CHAPPIE UP YAY! :D**

**Anyway, stay tuned for chapter 10 of 'The Pasta-Loving Reaper and the OCD Nation! A Personality Swap?' Hope you all enjoy! :) **

**Also, sorry if I went a bit overboard in the references.**

**If you want me to reference something, than review or PM me :)**

**By the way, if you are wondering why Italy was acting normal during the meeting when he was supposed to have Kid's personality and voice, then read on and it will be explained in chapter 10. Also, chapter 2 of my Soul Eater + Fullmetal Alchemist twoshot called 'Baby Photos' (which the first chapter of was published when I rewrote this chapter of this fanfic) will be coming soon, so check it out! It's a story focused around Spirit Albarn, Maes Hughes, and, well... baby photos! Along with the first chapter of my Soul Eater + Ouran High School Host Club crossover called 'Secret of the New Host', which will be posted once the second chapter of 'Baby Photos' is published. I have now also removed the Author's Note (the NOTICE thing) in place of the eleventh chapter of THIS fanfic and the eleventh chapter will be coming. I have been made aware by a reviewer that I have slightly forgotten about the Hetalia side of the story, so chapter eleven (this part of the author's note was added in when I rewrote this chapter after posting chapter 10) will be set entirely in the world of Hetalia for a change! I am also currently working on the next chapter of my Soul Eater and Scooby Doo crossover 'Humanoid Death and the Abandoned Death City', which is starting to get a little bit more attention.  
**

**GOOD BYE, JOLLY OLD CHAPS!**


	10. Chapter 10: Medusa's Observation

**Author's Note: Hello! Here is chapter 10 of 'The Pasta-Loving Reaper and the OCD Nation! A Personality Swap?' I wanted to make up for not having updated past chapter 8 in 2 months, so I decided to post a little shorter chapter 10 after chapter 9. (Also, be aware that this will be a short chapter because I have to work on a Science assignment and homework…Dammit)**

**Enjoy chapter 10!**

Chapter 10: Medusa's Observation! The Snake Witch takes a Dastardly Detour?

**Normal POV**

Medusa was in her lair watching the uproar of the Hetalia nations during their meeting through her crystal ball. The snake witch was able to tell if things were normal with the countries or not because she'd read their personality and bio's on the internet during her little 'visits' to reality.

"France and Britain arguing?…" she said; her eyes glued to the commotion on her crystal ball. "Normal. Germany trying to shut everyone up?... Normal. Romano calling people 'potato bastards'?... Normal. Greece sleeping through it all?... Normal. Italy screaming and waving his white flag while clinging to Germany in panic?...Norma– Wait WHAT?!" she screamed the last part in fury and slammed her hands down on the floor.

"This is impossible!" she exclaimed. "I swapped Italy's personality with Kid's! He shouldn't be waving any white flags! So how is he–" she changed the crystal ball's image to in Soul Eater and saw Kid in the DWMA East Block, stopping to adjust a picture frame.

"Kid should be waving white flags and thinking about pasta!" she shouted. "NOT fixing any off symmetry! I swapped his personality with Italy's! Does that mean–… No…"

She picked up the crystal ball and held it up her eyes. Then she glared.

"I see… somehow the rules of the canon stories of Soul Eater and Hetalia are fixing what I messed up! The rules or logic of the animes state the personalities and voices of the characters! The animes' rules detected my change and they're fixing Italy and Kid's personalities and voices! Dammit!" she growled, but then a twisted smile crept upon her face.

"Ah well." She said. "I guess I'll just have to twist the rules! But I will need Free's dimensional magic."

She called on Free, who came in.

"Whataya need?" the werewolf asked.

"I need you to open a gate leading directly to the barriers that separate this and the Hetalia universes."

"Hetalia?" Free repeated. "What's that?"

"You know of television shows now, correct?" Medusa asked.

Free nodded.

"Well in Japan, they have TV shows called anime." She explained. "They are animated adaptations of Japanese video games or more commonly though, of Japanese comic series called manga. I found a rift in the dimensions and made my way to the world of reality, which is actually real life, in all its boring normalcy. We are characters of an anime called Soul Eater, and I found the universe of another anime called Hetalia– Axis Powers. I need you to open a portal into the barriers that separate the two universes. Are you capable?"

"Very." Free replied with a nod. His magic eye began to glow as he chanted. "Wolf, wolves, wolf, wolves, wolf, wolves, wolf wolves!"

A portal opened up leading to dark black. Medusa stepped into the portal and got to work.

When inside the void of the animes' dimensional barrier, she chanted quietly and snakes were released from her body. The black snakes began to wrap themselves around glowing spheres containing images of events that happened in the universes of Soul Eater and Hetalia. Those spheres contained the rules that cleansed the animes' worlds of any changes to the characters or logic that shouldn't be there.

"So these must be cannon spheres…" Medusa said aloud to herself, looking around at all the glowing spheres. "They keep the characters and logic rules of the animes acting according to the animes' cannon storylines, and reside in this black world, which acts as a barrier between the animes' universes and even between anime and reality."

She grinned evilly. "Now I will truly be able to wreak havoc!" she let out a loud chuckle of evil satisfaction as the snakes' constricting grips tightened on the cannon spheres, and as the spheres and their glows turned from blue to black tinged with dark purple.

Things were about to take a turn for the worse.

She exited the portal and Free closed up the dimensional hole and then leaved. Medusa looked through the crystal ball to find Italy and Kid with swapped personalities and voices again.

"There we go!" she said evilly. "All done!"

**There we go! Really short, but I still wanted to get things moving anyway.**

**I was wondering whether any of you was going to catch onto or if any of you even **_**noticed **_**in the end of the last chapter that during the fight at the meeting Italy was acting like his normal self! Because if you read it closely, you will see that it says: **_**"France and Britain were holding each other up by their collars and shouting at each other's faces, Italy was **__**waving his white flag, screaming a surrender rant and clinging to Germany like a frightened puppy**__**, and other havoc went on.**__"_

**So yes, I gave Italy and Kid the pleasure of having their old personalities back for a little bit, but that just turned the development of the plot to my favour!**

**MWHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Anyway, stay tuned for chapter 11! :)**


End file.
